Lo Que Condujo Una Mascarada
by Chobits3
Summary: Un baile de mascaras, un joven que molesta a cierta chica rubia... cierta baterista y su hermano la ayudaran, pero todo eso junto tendrá como resultado un lío, con una Ritsu borracha desafiada por un padre... Un Satoshi sorprendido, ademas de que cierta chica Akiyama se fue en confusión, y una rubia dejandose querer por cierta baterista.
1. Chapter 1

**antes que nada, quiero agradecer a GoldenWolf X por prestarme su historia para poder traducirla y que ustedes puedan leerla!**

 **a mi en lo personal me encantó esta historia, sin duda alguna GoldenWolf X es un genio! pues la historia tiene excelente trama ademas de que es un oneshot pero como es larga tendré que dividirla en dos! Además de que cuenta con una secuela, por lo tanto estén al pendiente!**

* * *

 **LA MASCARADA**

Una cierta rubia heredera jadeó mientras abría una carta que le habían enviado, se encontraba de pie junto a la sirvienta que le había entregado la carta.

Honestamente, la joven Kotobuki había olvidado el evento de máscaras de este año, había estado demasiado concentrada en la escuela últimamente haciendo malabares con las actividades del club, como para recordar el evento.

Oh, ¿Qué voy hacer? – suspiro la rubia llevándose el dedo índice a su barbilla, sus gentiles ojos azules como el océano estaban llenos de preocupación

Tsumugi-sama, parece preocupada por el contenido de la carta ¿sucede algo? – preguntó la sirvienta a la rubia

La rubia sonrió a medias – es la Mascarada Formal de Invierno

La sirvienta insinuó y dijo – Casi me había olvidado de la mascarada, me informaron, pero lo olvidé – La sirvienta se rió – Cada año su familia organiza este evento, ¿verdad? – Preguntó

Mugi asintió, la sirvienta era nueva, así que no es como si ella supiera de estas cosas todavía, la sirvienta observó a la rubia y enarco una ceja antes de hacer un comentario

–En el corto tiempo que he estado aquí con usted y su familia, nunca he visto esa expresión en su rostro ¿Sucede algo? – El preguntó un poco preocupada.

La rubia soltó un ligero suspiro – Es solo... no lo sé – Mugi se esforzó por tratar de explicarle a la sirvienta de cabello castaño, pero no estaba segura de sí podía confiar completamente en ella.

Todas las cosas que la adolescente sabía y había aprendido, que una de esas cosas que aprendió era que las sirvientas estaban muy interesadas en el chisme, toda su vida había estado rodeada de sirvientas y mayordomos, ella pensó que las sirvientas eran muy chismosas y maliciosas, sin embargo, los mayordomos eran diferentes no estaban interesados en esas cosas.

–Puedes decirme, no diré nada – dijo la criada como si supiera que la rubia estaba internamente en conflicto al compartir con ella su problema.

La rubia tarareó – Bueno... Hay un chico…

Los ojos verdosos de la sirvienta se iluminaron un poco y con una sonrisa leve miró a la rubia, "Oh, un chico, ¿eh? – La sirvienta se rió entre dientes – Él te gus…

Pero antes de que la sirvienta pudiera continuar, Mugi la interrumpió antes de que terminara la frase.

–¡No! Claro que no, es todo lo contrario – contestó la rubia algo perpleja, dejando ver una expresión de disgusto en su rostro.

–Oh – dijo la sirvienta en tono monótono.

Mugi se había reservado ese problema para ella misma, no lo había compartido con nadie, ni siquiera con sus amigos más cercanos y menos con sus amigas de la banda.

– ¿Sabes qué? Ven conmigo – dijo Mugi mientras le indicaba a la sirvienta que la siguiera.

La sirvienta comenzó a seguir a Mugi y ambos fueron a la habitación de la rubia, una vez adentro la rubia cerró la puerta detrás de ellas.

–Nunca me he abierto a nadie sobre este problema, voy a confiar en ti, de mujer a mujer – la rubia realmente quería sacarlo de su pecho, la razón por la que tenía esos sentimientos hacia cierto joven, sentimientos que no fueron muy positivos.

La sirvienta entendió y asintió – Claro que sí, Tsumugi-sama, no diré nada – la sirvienta se sentó en una silla frente a la cama de Mugi.

Mugi suspiró una vez más –No tengo ningún problema con la mascarada, realmente lo disfruto, pero... Hay un chico, mi familia conoce muy bien a su familia, así que cada evento que mi familia planea, invitan a la familia de ese chico

La sirvienta asintió – ¿sucedió algo malo con el chico?

Mugi asintió – Sí – sus ojos azules se encontraron con los ojos verdes de la sirvienta.

– ¿Qué es?

–Me molesta mucho, me atormenta durante todo el evento – bufó Mugi, parecía molesta solo por hablar del chico.

–Realmente, ¿qué hace él? – La criada parecía interesada, ella sabía que la rubia era gentil tan gentil como podía llegar a ser, en el poco tiempo que ella había estado en la mansión, nunca había visto a la rubia fruncir el ceño ni había hablado negativamente de alguien.

–Él siempre trató de hacer que estuviera a su lado, me obligó a bailar con él muchas veces antes y, en una ocasión… me tocó – dijo finalmente Mugi mordiéndose el labio inferior.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – La sirvienta se levantó de su silla, estaba claramente preocupada por la noticia que le acababa de decir la rubia.

Mugi la miró de reojo para luego desviar su mirada – No lo quiero cerca de mí

–¿Por qué no le has dicho a tu padre todavía? Estoy segura de que dejará de invitarlos

–No, no, ya vez, ahí es donde empezaría un problema – dijo la rubia – Mi padre no solo haría eso… Él haría mucho más que eso.

La sirvienta resopló – Estoy segura de que él lo haría, usted es su única hija, cualquier padre se volvería loco – la sirvienta cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho – Dime, ¿dónde te tocó este muchacho?

Mugi frunció el ceño – M-mi, mi pecho…

–Por supuesto – La sirvienta estaba un poco furiosa, aunque había estado con los Kotobuki por poco tiempo, había llegado a respetar a la hija de los Kotobuki y no le gustaba mucho lo que le decían –Tsumugi-sama, el evento es este próximo fin de semana, sábado para ser exacto y mañana es viernes, así que es muy probable que este chico esté allí, por lo tanto ¿qué planea hacer?

La tímida Ojou-sama se encogió de hombros – No lo sé, te lo dije porque pensé que me ayudarías de alguna manera

Mugi estaba un poco angustiada, sabiendo que la mascarada no estaba demasiado lejos a partir de ahora y el hecho de que ella tendría que volver a ver a ese chico de nuevo, de hecho ella necesitaría ayuda

La sirvienta que estaba de pie, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y comenzó a pensar

–¿Por qué no traes a tus compañeras de banda? Infórmalos y quédate con ellas – sugirió la sirvienta.

Mugi murmuró y pensó hasta que finalmente habló – No planeaba compartir esto con ellas, somos cercanas, pero...

–Son tus amigas, Tsumugi-sama

–Lo pensaré, por ahora, deberías tomarte el resto del día libre – dijo la joven Kotobuki con una pequeña sonrisa.

La mujer sonrió y le guiñó un ojo – No te preocupes, esta conversación se mantendrá entre nosotras

Mugi asintió – Gracias Nozomi ¿verdad? – la criada asintió

–Si

–Bien

–Llámame cuando lo decidas – Nozomi sonrió y se inclinó, luego salió de la habitación.

Mugi suspiró profundamente, "The Winter Masquerade", Mugi temía este evento anual.

 _ **Viernes**_

–¡Muggs! – Una hiperactiva baterista de cabello castaño entró en el salón del club.

–Hola, el té está listo, ahora estoy cortando el pastel – dijo Mugi con una sonrisa.

La baterista sonrió – Genial, pero por ahora, quiero hablar contigo – dijo la baterista mientras se acercaba a la pianista de su banda.

La baterista de ojos ámbar había notado cómo la pianista generalmente alegre, había estado actuando bastante mal hoy, especialmente en clase, la rubia parecía distraída.

–U-Uh, está bien, déjame terminar de cortar el pastel y luego lo haremos – la rubia habló un poco en voz baja.

La pianista se apresuró y cortó el pastel y se sentó con la baterista.

– ¿Qué pasa, Ricchan?

La baterista suspiró – ¿Estás bien, Mugi? – Preguntó con seriedad, el aura de alboroto que normalmente rodeaba a la baterista, simplemente desapareció rápidamente. La pianista se sorprendió repentinamente por el cambio en el comportamiento de la baterista.

–Um, sí, estoy perfectamente bien, Ricchan

Los ojos color ámbar se encontraron con los ojos azul océano de la pianista – Hoy no parecía ser así durante la clase, parecías distraído y preocupada o algo así

Los ojos de Mugi se apartaron de la mirada de la baterista – ¿Dónde están Mio-chan y las demás?

La joven Tainaka se rió entre dientes – No cambies de tema, Mugi

La joven Kotobuki sintió que se ponía un poco nerviosa, no planeaba contarles a sus amigas sobre su pequeño problema con el que tenía que lidiar todos los años por un evento.

–No es nada, realmente, _Ritsu_ – la expresión de la rubia cambió, tenía una expresión ligeramente seria en su rostro.

La baterista enarcó una ceja – Lo que digas, supongo – la joven Tainaka lo sabía muy bien, la rubia no iba a derramar lo que la había estado molestando.

Un incómodo silencio comenzó a llenar el salón del club cuando las dos adolescentes se sentaron a la mesa en silencio.

–En una nota positiva, ¿estás libre mañana? – Preguntó la baterista y rompió el silencio entre las dos

–Lamentablemente No – dijo Mugi claramente, su rostro no mostraba emoción, estaba en blanco…

La baterista se frotó la parte de atrás de su cabeza – Oh, bueno... eso apesta, quería salir otra vez contigo

Mugi murmuró, su expresión sin emoción se desvaneció, _'Quería salir otra vez'_ , Mugi sintió que el calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas cuando recordó la última vez que estuvieron juntas, solo ellas dos – Lo siento Ricchan, mi familia está organizando un baile

Los ojos de Ritsu se iluminaron –¡Oh wow!, ¿de verdad?

–Sí, lo hacen todos los años", dijo la rubia.

–Hm, eso es probablemente lo que te hizo estar así, ¿eh? – Ritsu sacó el tema anterior.

–No exactamente"

– ¿Entonces qué es?"

La pianista rápidamente vio las intenciones de la baterista – Realmente no es nada, simplemente no dormí lo suficiente anoche – trató de explicar.

La baterista estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, pero una voz en la puerta del salón del club la interrumpió.

–¡Pastel! – Una cierta morena gritó y corrió hacia el salón del club.

–Yui-senpai!

Mugi se sintió aliviada y se levantó de donde estaba sentada y comenzó a servir el té y el pastel... Sin embargo, la baterista se paró de su asiento y miró a la rubia.

–Hey, Ritsu ¿todo está bien? – Le preguntó cierta chica a la joven de ojos ámbar.

–Estoy bien, creo que voy a ir a casa, hoy estoy un poco cansada – dijo Ritsu mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus cosas.

La rubio escuchó esto y miró a la baterista – ¿No vas a quedarte para tomar té y pastel al menos?

–No gracias, Muggs – respondió la joven con una sonrisa

–Awwww, capitán – Yui hizo un puchero.

–Adiós, Ritsu-senpai

–Adiós chicas, nos vemos el lunes – la joven de ojos ambar se despidió y luego se fue.

–Hm

–¿Qué pasa, Mio-chan? – Preguntó Mugi mientras le daba a Mio una rebanada de pastel.

–Esa idiota está actuando un poco raro últimamente – dijo Mio.

Todas las chicas excepto el pianista asintieron de acuerdo.

–¿Cómo? – La pianista rubia cuestionó a la pelinegra.

–No estoy completamente segura, pero últimamente he estado pensando en algo, le pregunté al respecto, pero ella solo dijo que no era nada – Mio cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho voluptuoso.

–Hm – un cierto zumbido comenzó a escucharse – Tal vez… – Yui puso la yema de su pulgar debajo de su barbilla, de una manera extraña.

–¿Tal vez? – Azusa repitió a su senpai.

–Tal vez, a Ricchan le gusta alguien – soltó Yui sin otro segundo de sobra.

–¡¿Ehhh ?! – Mugi, Mio y Azusa todas sudaron de manera cómica seguida de una expresión de sorpresa en sus caras.

–Oh, esto se puso interesante – dijo una mujer al entrar en el salón del club.

–¡Sawa-chan! ¿Estás de acuerdo? – Preguntó Yui.

–Uh, no estoy seguro de que sea eso Yui, tal vez hay algo más – dijo la maestra mientras se sentaba con las chicas.

–Te traeré té y pastel – Mugi se puso de pie e hizo exactamente eso, un ligero rubor en su rostro se mantuvo en el tema anterior.

–Vamos a una escuela de mujeres, Yui y yo pasamos mucho tiempo con esa idiota, posiblemente no podría gustarle a alguien

–No lo sabes – espetó Mugi de repente mientras le servía té y pastel a su sensei.

Azusa y Yui ahora se acercaron un poco más para escuchar lo que Mugi tenía que decir.

Mugi se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapó la boca, ' _¡eso estaba destinado a permanecer en mi mente!_ '

Mio se sorprendió – ¿A qué te refieres?

–N-Nada – dijo Mugi mientras tartamudeaba ligeramente.

Los ojos de Mio se entrecerraron ligeramente, Azusa y Yui estaban tranquilos y Sawako estaba pensando.

–No, dilo, estoy segura de que ibas a decir algo más – Mio habló en voz baja.

Mugi sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco – Bueno… Ricchan es bastante... popular entre las chicas... – dijo Mugi, evitando el contacto visual con los miembros del club.

–Yo también

–Es diferente, Mio-chan – Mugi habló de nuevo antes de que Mio pudiera insertar lo que ya sabía.

Las cejas de Mio se alzaron.

–Yo… eso es verdad – Azusa se interrumpió.

Yui se quedó callada y miró a su kohai.

–Escuché algunas cosas de mis compañeras sobre… Ritsu-senpai – la Kohai jugueteaba ligeramente con sus dedos, sintiendo todos los ojos en ella.

Sawako tosió un poco incómodamente – Bueno, creo que debería irme, tengo mucho que calificar esta noche – la maestra se puso de pie y se despidió del club.

Sin su sensei, la atmósfera incómoda se mantuvo.

–Ah, también tengo que irme, chicas, tengo que conseguir algunas cosas para mi padre – la rubia se levantó, guardó el té y recogió la mesa.

–No terminé mi pastel y el té – Yui hizo un puchero

–Está bien, les dejo el resto a ustedes, chicas – dijo Mugi despidiéndose, y luego salió de la sala del club.

–Hoy fue tan... diferente – dijo Mio.

Azusa asintió, se sintió aliviada cuando el calor de sus mejillas comenzó a salir – Pero, sobre Ritsu-senpai, estaba hablando en serio…

Yui comenzó a comer su pastel y en silencio observó lo que se decía.

–Entonces, hay chicas que están interesadas en Ritsu, de _esa manera_ – Mio sintió que el calor ahora cubría sus mejillas.

–Sí, eso es lo que está pasando en los grados de primer año – Azusa evitó el contacto visual con sus Senpais.

Mio tuvo un pensamiento en la cabeza, cuyo pensamiento que por alguna razón, no le gustaba _" ¿Eres una de esas chicas, Azusa?"_

Azusa notó que su senpai se puso tan seria que la miraba de manera acusadora, y rápidamente levantó las manos y comenzó a negar de manera nerviosa – ¡No, de ninguna manera!

Yui tosió un poco – ¡Azu-nyan es mía! – Dijo Yui con pastel de migas en la boca.

Azusa se sonrojó – ¡Senpai! ¿Al menos sabe de qué estamos hablando?

–Sí, y Ricchan no puede tenerte ¡no permitiré que eso suceda, eres mía! – Yui puso cara infantil con ligero enojo en ella y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Azusa se cubrió la cara ya que sus orejas se enrojecieron, Mio miró hacia otro lado _'ahora tengo curiosidad por la relación entre Azusa y Yui'_ pensó la pelinegra

–Caray Yui, seguro es otra cosa – Mio suspiró y se levantó de la mesa – Creo que es hora de irme, adios

La kohai y Yui asintieron y sonrieron un poco.

–'Geez'

* * *

–' _Oh Dios mío, aún no tengo mi vestido, no estoy preparada para este año, ¿por qué recibí la carta muy tarde?'_ – Pensó cierta rubia para sí misma – Hisagi Kuro – la pianista susurró al ver cierta figura masculina saliendo de un café.

Mugi rápidamente se dio la vuelta y caminó velozmente…

–Espero que no me haya visto...

–¿Mu-chan? – Gritó una voz masculina.

–'¡MALDITO!' – Mugi apretó los dientes con dolor y trató de fingir que no había oído nada.

–¡¿Mu-chan ?! – La voz se acercó – Oye, ¿no me oíste? – Un hombre agarró el brazo de la rubia volteándola ligeramente hacia él sin soltarla.

Mugi se estremeció levemente por el contacto – Ah, K-Kuroi-san – Mugi iba a dar una excusa, hasta que algo llamó su atención, o alguien en especial.

–¡R-Ritsu! – Gritó ella – _'por favor que sea ella!'_

Y tal como ella deseaba y esperaba que fuera la baterista, sus oraciones fueron contestadas, de hecho era ella con su hermano.

–¿Muggs? – Ritsu y su hermano giraron hacia la rubia y un joven.

Ritsu y Satoshi iban a caminar hacia ellos, pero Mugi rompió rápidamente el agarre que el chico tenía en su brazo y corrió hacia ellos, sin molestarse en mirar a los lados por si venia algún carro

–¡Ritsu! – Mugi corrió y, literalmente, saltó a los brazos de la joven Tainaka, abrazó a la adolescente de ojos ámbar con fuerza provocando que se estremeciera un poco.

Ritsu sintió que sus mejillas ardían, _'esto es nuevo'_ pensó, sus ojos parpadearon hacia su hermano menor, _'¡Satoshi!'_ , pero Satoshi tenía una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro y le guiñó un ojo.

–Mu-Mugi, ¿qué sucede? – Ritsu preguntó a la rubia a quien había saltado hacia ella sin previo aviso.

Mugi se retiró del abrazo, su rostro mostraba una expresión de emociones mezcladas, sus ojos azules se movían en dirección a cierto chico de pelo negro, cuya altura era la misma que la de Ritsu.

Ritsu miró a su hermano, quien estaba un poco confundido y se encogió de hombros.

–¿Mugi?

–Oye, Mu-chan, ¿no me presentarás? – dijo el chico acercándose a los otros tres.

Ritsu enarco una ceja ante el apodo a la rubia _'¿Mu-chan?'_

Ahora Mugi abrazó a Ritsu de un costado, colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de la baterista mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el hombro de la baterista.

–Es, R-Ritsu – tartamudeó la rubia

La ceja del chico se alzó de la sorpresa, pero una extraña sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios –¿Oh? – Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho fingiendo alegría.

Satoshi estaba detrás de su hermana y de la rubia, pero vio lo que estaba pasando y, por alguna razón, no le gustaba la presencia de ese chico.

–¿Quién eres? – Preguntó Satoshi acercándose a ellos colocándose al lado de la rubia.

El otro adolescente sonrió – Soy un amigo de tu amiga

Mugi se estremeció un poco, Ritsu sintió esto y envolvió un brazo alrededor de la cintura de la rubia quien estaba temblando, _'¿qué demonios? ¿Tiene miedo?_ ' la baterista sintió que la pianista le tenía miedo a algo, o más bien, al chico que estaba delante de ellos.

–Escucha, tengo que hablar con Mugi – el chico habló pero fue interrumpido por la rubia.

–No, lo siento K-Kuroi-kun, p-pero, tengo cosas que hacer – Mugi tartamudeó con nerviosismo.

–¿¡Oh!? ¿Con tu novio? – El chico de pelo negro cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

Ritsu sintió que estaba a punto de ahogarse, estaba a punto de enderezar a este chico, pero Mugi apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella, así que se quedó callada tragando un poco de saliva por el pequeño enojo.

–N-No, solo es un buen amigo mío, ambos son buenos amigos míos y me llevan a elegir mi vestido", el corazón de Mugi se aceleró, preocupada de que Ritsu y Satoshi no siguieran la corriente, pero para su fortuna ambos adolescentes lo hicieron.

–¡Cierto!, deberíamos seguir adelante, ' _ **Nii-chan'**_ – dijo Satoshi de una manera bastante extraña enfatizando el **"Nii-chan".**

–Oh, cierto, la Mascarada mañana, ya veo, bueno, supongo que también estarán allí – dijo el chico con un tono extraño, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ritsu de manera retadora.

–¡Sí! – Respondió Satoshi, al ver que ese chico tuvo cierto disgusto por su hermana – Por supuesto – el pequeño Tainaka respondió dando una extraña sonrisa maliciosa hacia el otro chico.

–Ya veo… bueno, los veré a ustedes tres allí, hablaremos mañana Mugi – dijo el niño dándose media vuelta para luego marcharse

Cuando el joven dobló una esquina, Mugi soltó un suspiro que estaba conteniendo, Ritsu y Satoshi también hicieron lo mismo.

–Ese imbécil, ¡te juro que lo haré pagar por eso! – refunfuñó la castaña

Satoshi simplemente comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, sabiendo muy bien lo que su hermana quería decir con eso…

– Es tu culpa por romper la diadema – respondió sin dejar de reír

La cara de Ritsu estaba roja – ¡Cállate Satoshi!"

Mugi soltó a Ritsu e hizo una pequeña reverencia – Lo siento mucho por haberlos metido en esto – dijo disculpándose sinceramente.

La baterista y su hermano menor guardaron silencio y miraron a la pianista.

–¿Qué sucedió de todos modos, Mugi? – Ritsu no sentía curiosidad por saber exactamente a qué se enfrentaba.

–No le gustas, One-chan – respondió de la nada Satoshi, cuando ese chico había estado allí, observó la forma en que el chico miraba a su hermana.

–¿Huh? – Ritsu miró a su hermano ahora sin entender su comentario.

–No le gusta que ningún chico se acerque a mí – esta vez fue Mugi quien habló mientras se enderezaba y soltaba un suspiro, sabiendo que Satoshi tenía razón.

Ritsu se encontraba confundida – ¿Eh? Pero, no soy un chico ¿por qué no le voy a gustar?

Satoshi murmuró – No pareció gustarle el hecho de que Kotobuki-san se aferrara a ti, digo, a él le gusta ella y él cree que estás en su camino…

–Tu hermano tiene razón Ricchan… Escucha, cuando estábamos en la escuela me preguntaste en la sala del club, qué era lo que me molestaba... bueno, es... es él en realidad – dijo Mugi mientras que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse por el llanto

–Es bastante vago ahora que lo pienso – dijo Ritsu.

–¿Por qué no vamos al café? me gustaría hablar de esto – dijo Mugi refiriéndose a su situación actual.

Los dos hermanos Tainaka asintieron.

* * *

– ¡Wow! ¿Por qué no me gritaste antes? –Ritsu estaba desconcertado de que la Rubia no le hubiera dicho nada.

–Porque no vi una razón para hacerlo – Mugi tomó un sorbo de su té – No pensé que fuera importante

Ritsu tenía una expresión de disgusto

–ese, Idio... ¿Cómo pudo tocarte así – respondió Ritsu mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Satoshi parecía igualmente perturbado por la naturaleza del tema – No tocas a una chica así, eso es espeluznante

–Le has dicho a tu padre, estoy segura de que él haría algo al respecto

–¡NO!, no quiero estresarlo más…

–¡¿Qué ?! ¡Eres su única hija! – Ritsu cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho – Si fueras mi hija, mataría a ese malnacido

–tú manera de pensar es similar al de mi padre – dijo Mugi.

–Bien, ahora dile…

–Eres tonta hermana, no entiendes lo que está tratando de decirte – dijo Satoshi involucrándose en la conversación.

Mugi se quedó en silencio.

–¿Qué está tratando de decirme, pequeño inteligente

–Ella no quiere que su padre salte "así", ya sabes a qué me refiero

Ritsu pensó en eso – bueno, es culpa del idiota ese por ser un gilipollas tan sediento

Mugi observó a la baterista, nunca había visto a su amiga actuar así, claramente vio lo enojada que se veía, Satoshi puso los ojos en blanco.

La rubia sacó su teléfono y miró la hora…

–Realmente debería irme, tengo que encontrar algo para ponerme para mañana

Los dos Tainaka se miraron el uno al otro.

–Muggs, ¿qué pasará con ese chico? Él estará allí mañana – dijo Ritsu con una expresión seria.

Mugi sintió que su corazón se aceleraba un poco, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los ojos dela baterista.

–Sí, y no solo eso, sino que parecía bastante inflexible con ustedes dos, y más cuando dijo "hablamos mañana" – respondió Satoshi, recordando cómo el chico lo había dicho de una manera extraña.

Mugi suspiró, temiendo lo que el chico iba a hacer.

–Dijiste que estaríamos allí – dijo Satoshi – Podríamos hacerlo si quieres

Mugi ahora miró al chico más joven

–No, no podría hacerlo, esto no es su problema…

–Lo es ahora – habló Ritsu –Eres mi compañera de banda Muggs y eres mi amiga, quiero ayudarte

Satoshi sonrió astutamente de nuevo, _'por supuesto, Onee-chan'_ pensó el chico. El joven Tainaka sabía muy bien por qué su hermana quería ayudar, pero por el momento no lo mencionaría ni se burlaría de su hermana.

– ¿En serio? ¿Están de acuerdo ustedes? La mascarada es mañana y... – la rubia se sonrojó ligeramente, Ritsu y Satoshi se miraron.

–¿Qué pasa?"

Mugi miró a Ritsu – Uhm, bueno, habrá algunas... complicaciones

Satoshi tomó un sorbo de su jugo, observando.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó la chica de ojos ámbar

–eres... supuestamente un "niño" – contestó Mugi con su dedo índice en su barbilla.

La cabeza de Ritsu golpeó la mesa, sus orejas se volvieron ligeramente rojas.

Satoshi una vez más comenzó a reírse –Ah, ¡ja,ja! **"** _ **Nii-chan**_ " – El joven Tainaka seguía riéndose y con una mano golpeó sobre la mesa unas cuantas veces mientras se reía.

La rubia suspiró – Tendrás que usar un traje de algún tipo, Ricchan

Ritsu gimió y levantó la cabeza – Maldita sea…

–No creo que tengas uno, ¿verdad? –Preguntó Mugi.

–De ninguna manera, pero… tal vez… no, de ninguna manera, ¡no voy a usar eso! – gritó la chica pues se encontraba debatiendo con sus pensamientos…

Satoshi se rió de nuevo, a Mugi le pareció gracioso lo que estaba pasando y también comenzó a reírse un poco

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó la rubia

Satoshi sonrió – Porque es de color rosa"

–Odio el rosa – respondió Ritsu mientras se recostaba en la cabina en la que estaban.

–Parece que tendremos que ir de compras entonces – murmuro la rubia pero sus palabras atrajeron la atención de Ritsu.

– ¡¿De compras?!

Ojos ámbar miraban a esos ojos azul océano.

–Sí, de compras

Satoshi se rió entre dientes – Tengo que ver esto"

–Camarero, la cuenta por favor – Mugi llamó a un camarero para poder pagar.

–No, yo pagaré, obtuve esto – dijo Satoshi sacando su billetera para pagar.

–Yo iba a pagar – dijo Mugi.

–Sobrevivirás – dijo Satoshi sonriendo a la amiga de su hermana.

Ritsu se dio cuenta de eso y le dio una patada a su hermano debajo de la mesa, el chico hizo una mueca pero se quedó quieto cuando sintió que su rodilla comenzaba a doler.

–Vamos, va a oscurecer en unas pocas horas

* * *

–M-Mugi, este lugar es...

Ritsu y su hermano menor estaban asombrados en la tienda donde entraron, todo era lujoso y caro.

–Sí, lo sé… Mi tío es el dueño de esta tienda – dijo Mugi mientras comenzaba a navegar por la sección de hombres.

Los dos Tainaka se miraron y siguieron a la rubia, Mugi vio algunas variedades de trajes, pero no había ninguno que pudiera gustarle, Ritsu sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían al ver cómo Mugi se estaba tomando esto en serio, Satoshi incluso se unió a la búsqueda de un traje que iría bien con la baterista.

–¿No deberíamos buscar el vestido que vas a usar?

–Después de que encontremos algo para ti – dijo Mugi.

Ritsu nunca hubiera pensado que algo así sucedería, ella pensó que solo iría a la sala de juegos con su hermano y pasarían el rato, pero parece que eso no iba a suceder, no es que a ella le importara.

–Ah, Mugi-sama, bienvenido, ¿qué te trae por aquí? – una mujer rubia y alta hablaba en inglés mientras se acercaba a ellos.

–Hola Sue – Mugi saludó a la mujer en inglés.

Ritsu y Satoshi retrocedieron.

–La mascarada de este año, es mañana – continuó Mugi.

–Ah, ya veo, le llegó un poco tarde el aviso

–Sí, recibí la carta tarde, no tengo nada que ponerme para mañana, además mi amigo necesita algo bueno

La mujer miró por encima del hombro de Mugi – ¿Cuál?

Mugi se dio la vuelta – "Él" – respondió Mugi tomando la mano de Ritsu.

–Oh, ya veo, hm, tenemos muchas cosas que le podría quedar bien – contestó la mujer haciendo un guiño a Mugi.

–AH, no es – Mugi suspiró, con un sonrojo que llegaba hasta sus mejillas

La mujer soltó una risita – Lo llevaré conmigo – la mujer le indicó a la baterista que la siguiera.

Ritsu tragó con fuerza – Uhm…

–Sólo síguela – mencionó Mugi soltando la mano de la baterista.

Ritsu suspiró y siguió a la mujer.

–Uhm, para que lo sepas, Onee-chan no entiende inglés – dijo Satoshi

–Sí, lo sé – contestó Mugi dejando caer una pequeña gota de sudor.

–Esperaré a ver qué escoge Ritsu, luego compraré mañana temprano – contesto la rubia caminando hacia donde había ido Ritsu

Satoshi sonrió "Oh chico"

* * *

 _Mugi le tenía miedo al joven Hisagi Kuroi, desde el día que se conocieron, él la molestaba cada año en los eventos, el contacto se hacía cada vez más físico._ _A Mugi le disgustaba mucho, solo provocaba que se sintiera cada vez más disgustada con los hombres. Incluso lo que ha visto de su padre, la hizo sentir algo de repulsión a los hombres. Desde que era una niña, no podía imaginarse a sí misma con uno, conocería a chicos en fiestas o eventos que su padre organizaría, solo para poder conocer a algún tipo, que posiblemente podría convertirse en su pretendiente... pero simplemente no estaba preparada... Realmente no quería tener algo que ver con el sexo opuesto._ _Mugi se dio cuenta de algo más, se dio cuenta de que era diferente, parecía tener ojos para una mujer, parecía mostrar algunos sentimientos por alguien del mismo sexo._

" _Raro" pensó al principio… ella estaba un poco asustada cuando se dio cuenta de que había captado sentimientos por una amiga muy cercana a ella... había captado sentimientos por cierta baterista._

* * *

–¡Wow! Nii-chan, te ves...

–Guapo – Respondió Mugi con un ligero rubor que se extendió a sus mejillas.

–Guapo y mucho más, de verdad, este color era el que más le convenía – dijo la mujer mientras miraba a la baterista.

Ritsu estaba roja y muy nerviosa… Mugi se acercó y caminó en un círculo alrededor de Ritsu para ver mejor el atuendo.

– _'Wow, Ricchan se ve tan... lindo_ – Susurró la rubia extendiendo un dedo, rodeó a la adolescente de ojos ámbar y su dedo se detuvo en el centro del pecho de la adolescente.

Ritsu se estremeció ligeramente, su corazón se aceleró "U-Uh", sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

Ritsu llevaba un llamativo chaleco dorado, una camisa de vestir blanca como la leche y una corbata dorada, pantalones de vestir blancos con un cinturón dorado y zapatos de vestir blancos.

Satoshi sintió caer su boca _'Ella realmente se parece más a un hermano en lugar de una hermana'_

–Será un premio en la mascarada, Mugi-sama

–Cierto, pero _él_ será _mi_ premio – la rubia respondió en inglés quitando su dedo de la castaña y caminó hacia la mujer – Nos llevaremos este

La mujer sonrió –Ok, sígame Mugi-sama

Las dos mujeres se fueron a la caja registradora mientras tanto, Satoshi no podía apartar los ojos de su hermana.

–¿Qué? ¡Deja de mirar! – Ritsu cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

–Caray, ¿estás segura de que no eres un niño?

–¡SATOSHI! – siseó la castaña

–Ritsu ve a cambiarte, ella lo guardará para que vengas mañana y te lo pongas – mencionó Mugi regresando con la dependienta.

–Correcto – Ritsu se fue al vestuario para poder cambiarse de ropa dejando a su hermano con la rubia.

Satoshi estaba asombrado – ¡Wow! Ell.. él se veía genial, ¿eh? – corrigió rápidamente Satoshi.

Mugi se rió entre dientes – Sí.

La rubia quería decir que la baterista parecía más que genial, pero tuvo que contenerse

– ¿será su cita, Mugi-sama? – Preguntó la mujer.

El oído de Satoshi atrapó eso y escuchaba atentamente.

Mugi asintió – eso espero…

–Ustedes se verán perfectos, los dos serían las estrellas del evento – dijo la mujer afirmando lo que posiblemente sucedería

" _La pareja estrella eh…"_ – la rubia sonrió ligeramente por ese pensamiento _'Me encantaría eso'_

Ritsu salió y le entregó el traje a la mujer

–Gracias – dijo Ritsu en inglés.

La mujer se inclinó y sonrió – hasta mañana

–S-sí – Ritsu también se inclinó.

–Vamos – dijo Mugi

–Eh, ¿qué pasa con tu vestido, creo que todavía tenemos tiempo para ir a buscarlo?

–Oh no, mañana temprano vendré por eso

–¿Mañana temprano? Geez… Es raro que dejes las cosas para el último momento

Mugi se rió – Sí lo sé, pero será más fácil porque ya tengo una idea

–¿Sí? ¿Podemos ver? – Preguntó Ritsu.

–Será una sorpresa

–Awww – hizo un puchero la castaña

Satoshi sonrió _"oh, chico, no puedo esperar hasta mañana, creo que One-chan tendrá la oportunidad de finalmente hacerlo"_

* * *

 _Mugi no había tenido el coraje de decirle a la baterista cómo se sentía, le había asustado la posible reacción que tendría la baterista al enterarse..._

 _La rubia tenía sentimientos genuinos hacia la baterista, comenzó a gustarle durante su primer año… la baterista era bastante baja en aquel entonces y todo, pero eso no le importó..._

 _Mugi encontró en Ritsu una naturaleza tonta pero a la vez atrevida y atractiva… con acciones picaras y lindas sin mencionar las bromas divertidas… la pianista quería a la baterista más que a una amiga._

 _Y el evento de la mascarada podría ser su única oportunidad para mostrarle a la baterista sus verdaderos sentimientos._

* * *

–Nos vemos mañana, el evento comienza a las 6, enviaré a alguien a buscarlos

–Correcto – Satoshi asintió junto con su hermana.

–una vez más tengo que decirlo pero gracias a los dos, ambos son realmente amables – la pianista le sonrió a ambos pero su corazón apuntaba a uno de ellos en especial

–E-no es nada – Ritsu se frotó la nuca en señal de vergüenza

–Adiós – Mugi se despidió de ellos y caminó en otra dirección.

–Adiós – dijo Ritsu en voz baja.

Satoshi suspiró cuando vio que la rubia ya no estaba cerca de ellos – Caray, qué día ha sido, y todo porque rompiste tu diadema

–Cállate, Satoshi – gimió Ritsu caminando hacia su casa.

–Lo que tú digas, _**Nii-chan**_ – se burló Satoshi.

–¡Urgh! – resopló la castaña.

–Bueno, tan pronto como lleguemos a casa, sacaré el traje y lo prepararé – mencionó Satoshi mientras ponía sus brazos detrás de su cabeza.

–Rosa – se rió Ritsu.

–Los hombres de verdad usan rosa – dijo Satoshi sacando la lengua.

–Lo que sea.

* * *

Mugi entró a su casa, tenía una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, se encontraba de buen humor e irradiaba felicidad.

–Mugi-sama, por qué la sonrisa repentina

–Huh, Oh, Nozomi-san – saludó Mugi – acabo de encontrar una solución, eso es todo…

–¿Oh? ¿Me deja entrar? – Preguntó la criada.

–Claro que sí, ven

La joven Kotobuki llevó a la sirvienta a su habitación.

–¿entonces?

–Bueno, mientras me dirigía a la tienda de mi tío, me topé con él

La criada se sorprendió – Oh por dios, ¿qué pasó?

–Me vio y se acercó a mí, traté de ignorarlo, pero él me alcanzó y me pidió que hablara con él

–¿Qué dijiste?"

–No sabía qué decir, iba a decirle que iba a comprar un vestido, pero luego vi a una amiga – Mugi sonrió para sí misma – La llamé y corrí hacia ella, pensé que Hisagi captaría la idea y me dejaría en paz, pero él no lo hizo y me presionó para presentarle a mi "amigo" junto con su hermano que también estaba allí

–Hisagi es el nombre de ese joven

–Sí... entonces, cuando todo eso sucedió, Hisagi pensó que mi amiga era un "niño"

La criada se rió – ¿Cómo es eso posible

–Te sorprendería… ella tiene buena pinta en eso – dijo Mugi con una risita.

La sirvienta enarco una ceja – ¿Hm, es bien parecida? ¿Hay algo más que quieras contarme, Mugi-sama?

Mugi se sonrojó furiosamente – _'Muy bien, entré en eso'_ , Bueno, Uhm…

La sirvienta pudo ver a través de la rubia – Eres Mm… No estarás interesada en... Chicas, ¿verdad?"

Mugi desvió su mirada por lo nerviosa que estaba, ella pensó con seguridad que la criada chismearía y se disgustaría.

–No creí que fueras así… no das esa imagen – dijo la sirvienta sorprendida.

Mugi regresó su mirada a la sirvienta, pensó que vería asco o repulsión en su rostro pero no fue así…

–No te asustes, conozco a muchas chicas de tu edad que son así, incluso tuve unos momentos en mi vida – dijo la sirvienta tímidamente con una pequeña sonrisa.

Mugi se rió ligeramente – Pensé que estarías en contra de eso, mucha gente lo está

–Bueno, el tiempo está cambiando, el amor es amor – dijo la sirvienta con una sonrisa – ¿Qué tal si me presentas a esa chica? Me gustaría conocerla…

Mugi sonrió – ya lo has hecho, ella es la baterista de nuestra banda

–Oh, ¿la chica bajita? – Preguntó la sirvienta

Mugi asintió

–Aunque en realidad creció algo… es un poco más alta que yo

–Oh – la sirvienta estaba curiosa ahora.

–Ella vendrá mañana, junto con su hermano, les conté sobre Hisagi-san, ellos estarán a mi lado

–¿Así que la veré de nuevo?

Mugi asintió – Sí, ella vendrá como... " **mi compañero** "

–Oh, Mugi-sama – la criada dio una palmada – No puedo esperar a verla de nuevo.

–los volveré a presentar

–No puedo esperar entonces, estaré también en el evento, también te veré – la criada parecía feliz por la rubia.

Mugi sonrió –Yo... realmente me gusta, no sé qué hacer – dijo Mugi de repente la sonrisa que tenia se había desvanecido

–No te preocupes por eso Mugi-sama, estoy segura de que las cosas saldrán bien para ti, eres muy hermosa, eres una joya, estoy segura de que ella no te rechazaría, si es eso lo que ha estado en tu mente

–Cómo sabes... ¿cómo puedo estar seguro?

Los labios de la sirvienta se convirtieron en una sonrisa – Por lo que he visto de ella anteriormente y por lo que acabas de describir, estoy segura de que ella está totalmente interesada en las chicas…

Mugi se mordió el labio inferior – Yo solo... no quiero arruinar mi amistad con ella, no solo eso, sino que toda nuestra banda también estaría en peligro

La sirvienta se encogió de hombros – A veces tienes que pagar el precio para ser feliz…

 _'Ella tiene razón'_ , pensó la joven de ojos azules mientras sonreía – Gracias – dando un bostezo ligero – Creo que debería ir a dormir, todavía tengo que conseguir un vestido

–Cierto… es momento de irme, la veré mañana – Nozomi, hizo una reverencia y se fue.

Mugi se tapó mientras observaba el techo, la luz estaba apagada, las luces afuera de su ventana iluminaban ligeramente su habitación – _¿Debo aprovechar esta oportunidad?_ – soltó un ligero suspiro, respiró ligeramente y cerró sus ojos _"Me gusta, me gusta mucho"_ La pianista pensó en la baterista, no podía cerrar los ojos sin que sus pensamientos volvieran a la imagen de Ritsu vestida con ese traje para caballero _"No puedo esperar"_

* * *

 **una vez más quiero agradecer a GoldenWolf X por prestarme su historia!**

 **repito, la historia original es un oneshot, pero es mucho lo que debo traducir... decidí en dividir el oneshot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos, aquí les traigo otra parte de este gran fic, una vez mas... gracias a GoldenWolf X por prestarme su Fic... y bueno, tenia pensado dividirlo en dos partes pero es mucho lo que tengo que traducir :( y ando corta de tiempo para hacer fics propios y continuar los que ya he escrito.**

* * *

 **Pienso que le gustan las chicas**

 _Ritsu era tan densa, si alguien estaba tratando de dejar pistas posiblemente no podría juntar dos a dos._

 _Mugi sabía eso, ella planeaba hacerlo pensó en maneras de hacer un movimiento durante la mascarada, y no iba a dejar que un niño obsesionado se interpusiera, planeaba poner fin a eso rechazando al molesto chico, no le importaba cómo se sentía él, solo le importaba cómo se sentía ella misma…. Ella iba a realizar el movimiento durante el baile_.

–Caray, Ritsu realmente pareces un chico

–¡C-cállate, ayúdame a ponerme este maldito moño – Dijo Ritsu rápidamente, sabiendo que pronto llegarían por ellos.

–Sólo digo que te ves muy… mm fuerte – dijo el chico.

Satoshi llevaba un llamativo chaleco de color rosa oscuro, una camisa de vestir blanca cremosa acompañado de un moño color rosa oscuro, pantalones negros y zapatos negros… Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó de repente, ambos adolescentes saltaron del susto.

–Ella dijo, en 15 minutos – Ritsu entró en pánico.

–Cálmate, cálmate, les diré que esperen – respondió el joven Tainaka abotonándose el chaleco y abrió la puerta.

–¿M-Mio-Chan? – El chico prácticamente gritó de sorpresa.

Mio saltó – ¿Qué pasa?

Satoshi se puso nervioso _"¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí? ¡Nii-chan/ONEE-CHAN NO TE GUSTARÁ ESTO!"_

–¿Te importa si entro? – Mio preguntó con suspicacia.

Satoshi asintió – Ella no está en casa y yo voy a salir dentro de poco, puedes venir mañana

–Satoshi, ¿quién está en la puerta? – Ritsu gritó.

Satoshi gritó cuando Mio lo empujó.

– " _¿Qué están haciendo estos idiotas?"_ Pensó la pelinegra al ver la actitud rara de Satoshi.

–Espera Mio-Chan, no…

Satoshi trató de evitar que Mio caminara hacia su hermana mayor, quien estaba tratando de arreglar su moño. Mio entró en la sala de estar y no podía creer lo que veía, de traje y moño con su cabello completamente rebelde… sin arreglarlo

–No puedo hacer que esta maldita cosa – pero la castaña al levantar la vista de donde se encontraba para quedarse inmóvil.

Mio estaba conmocionada y al mismo tiempo confundida, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta pues se había quedado sin palabras... Satoshi le dio a Ritsu una mirada de disculpa.

–¿R-Ritsu? – dijo Mio de manera suave y lentamente.

Los ojos ámbar de Ritsu se encontraron con los ojos gris acero de Mio… Ritsu dio una pequeña sonrisa tímida a Mio

–Uh, no esperaba verte – mencionó Ritsu dejando de arreglarse el moño mientras se frotaba tímidamente la parte de posterior de su cabeza, Satoshi también se frotó la nuca.

–Uh, vamos a salir – dijo Satoshi un poco nervioso.

Mio asintió con la cabeza – Uh-huh, puedo ver eso, se ven bien

Ritsu evitó el contacto visual – ¿también piensas que me veo bien? o esa es tu forma de decir que me veo como…

Mio golpeó rápidamente en la cabeza a su amiga de la infancia con el puño – No presiones, baka. Ahora explícame

Satoshi sonrió con picardía – Bueno, nosotros tomamos un trabajo como guardaespaldas... Bueno, Ritsu escogió la fecha

Ritsu se levantó de un salto, con el rostro rojo brillante – ¡Cállate! ¡No es así!

Mio estaba aún más curiosa, es obvio que Ritsu iba con otra chica. Ritsu estaba totalmente vestida de manera cruzada, no se parecía en nada a una chica, era tan masculina en ese momento.

–Entonces, ¿ustedes dos van con una chica?

–Sí, pero creo que ella se va a aferrar a Ritsu, puedo sentirlo, ¡ITAI!

–¡Cállate! – Ritsu arrojó su costoso zapato a su hermano menor.

Satoshi lo atrapó, pero la punta le golpeó la barbilla – ¡Ah! imagina que hubiera sangrado en tu zapato

–Ella me hubiera conseguido otro par, así que no creas que estás a salvo – siseó la castaña

Mio estaba tan confundida, ella no habría esperado en mil años en encontrar a su amiga de la infancia vestida como hombre, ¿Quién era esta nueva "Ella"?

–Así que, ¿cuándo se van? – Preguntó Mio con curiosidad.

–Uhm, en cualquier momento, oh rayos… aún no me arreglo el moño – dijo Ritsu mientras dejaba de mirar el reloj costoso que tenía en la muñeca.

Mio suspiró – Caray, incluso como hombre, todavía necesitarías ayuda, aquí

Mio dio un paso hacia adelante para poder arreglar el moño de su amiga, Ritsu estaba ligeramente sonrojada _"M-Mio"_ … por otro lado, Satoshi vio el gesto y mostró una sonrisa sugestiva lanzando un sutil guiño a su hermana sin que Mio se diera cuenta. Ritsu observó el gesto de Satoshi _"Ese idiota no tiene idea de que estará muerto cuando volvamos a casa"_

–Listo – Mio le dio unas palmaditas en los hombros a Ritsu y desplazando ligeramente sus manos hasta la altura del pecho de su amiga, Ritsu al notar las acciones de su amiga se sonrojó, su corazón se encontraba acelerado, _"¡wow! ¿Qué está haciendo ella? mi manera de vestir la hizo actuar de forma extraña"_

Mio sintió como el corazón de Ritsu se aceleraba contra su palma, no sabía por qué le divertía eso, con una sonrisa en su rostro apartó su mano del pecho de su amiga y al mismo tiempo retrocedía…

–Bueno, vine aquí pensando que estabas libre para pasar el rato, pero claramente tienes un otra cosa que hacer, mándame un mensaje cuando te desocupes… buena suerte chicos – suspiró Mio, para luego marcharse a su casa… Muchas preguntas corrían en su mente, pero luego las haría más tarde.

Ritsu dejó escapar un suspiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo _"Mio"_

Satoshi se dio cuenta de esto – ¡Caray! ¿Quién es la chica para ti, Mio-chan o Kotobuki-san?

Eso sacó a Ritsu de sus pensamientos ¡SATOSHI!

 _Ritsu no hace mucho, llegó a aceptar algo sobre sí misma... ella sabía que los chicos no eran lo suyo. Ella sabía que las mujeres llamaban su atención y llegó aceptar eso, a través del tiempo notó que sentía algo por cierta bajista... se sorprendió al saber que estaba enamorada de su amiga de la infancia, Mio._

 _Pero tenía miedo, no quería arruinar accidentalmente su amistad de muchos años con la bajista por sentirse de esa manera... ella, no sería capaz de vivir consigo misma si se equivocaba._

 _Ella amaba demasiado a Mio, como para perderla en un momento, así que... la castaña comenzó a "observar" a otras chicas en su escuela, encontró algunas muy atractivas... Pero, había una cierta chica que seguiría captando su atención, una cierta, suave, amigable y dulce rubia._

–El automóvil está aquí _ **Nii-chan**_

–Esto te divierte ¿verdad? – Ritsu le lanzó a su hermano una mirada intimidante

–Sí – contestó Satoshi con una sonrisa y haciendo una señal con su pulgar arriba

Los dos hermanos salieron de su casa y se dirigieron al auto que los esperaba frente a su casa.

– ¿Qué usará Kotobuki-san? – Satoshi le preguntó a Ritsu.

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros ya que ella también se hacia la misma pregunta, ya que ayer se suponía que comprarían el vestido de Mugi, pero al final terminaron buscando algo para Ritsu, así que ella compraría su vestido hoy en la mañana.

–Tainaka-sama, Tainaka-san – el mayordomo saludó a los dos hermanos cuando se acercaron al lujoso auto.

Ritsu sintió un nudo en su garganta "¿ _T-Tainaka-sama?"_ – Hola…

Satoshi puso los ojos en blanco _"Al parecer alguien es el favorito"_ – Hola

–Entren por favor, tenemos un horario apretado – el mayordomo abrió la puerta del auto y se inclinó.

–Gracias – ambos adolescentes contestaron y entraron al automóvil

–¡Regresaste temprano!

–Uhm, Ritsu tiene un compromiso junto con Satoshi y tuvieron que salir…

–Oh, bueno, siempre habrá otro día

La pelinegra soltó suspiro, se encontraba aburrida, ella quería regresar a la casa de los Tainaka y pasar el rato con Ritsu porque le gustaba la compañía de la castaña, incluso si Ritsu comenzara a molestarla

–Cariño, lamento molestarte, pero ¿podrías ir al mercado y traerme algunos ingredientes? – Preguntó una mujer de cabello negro.

–Claro mamá, no estoy haciendo nada de todos modos

–Gracias cariño

 _Mio Akiyama, siempre había sido el tipo de persona "en el punto", era madura, organizada, tímida, seria y muy estudiosa, ella tomó en serio su educación; sin embargo cuando se hizo amiga de Ritsu eran unas niñas, fue una sorpresa para muchos, considerando el hecho de que eran polos opuestos entre sí. Mio confiaba profundamente en Ritsu… Ella amaba a Ritsu._

* * *

Los tormentosos ojos grises de Mio parpadearon muchas veces, ella había regresado del centro comercial con las bolsas en la mano, cuando ella comenzó a pensar en las cosas.

 _"La amo"_ Por supuesto que la bajista amaba a la baterista, eran amigas de la infancia. _"Eso es todo"_ , un pensamiento cruzó por su mente como si fuera a cuestionar. Mio sintió que sus mejillas ardían, se sentía extraña… Ayer y hoy habían sido algunos de los días más raros de su vida, ella nunca había tenido pensamientos como esos. _"Ritsu es mi mejor amiga, es una idiota, pero... tiene buenas intenciones"_ Mio sacudió la cabeza y entró en su casa.

–Ya regrese mamá

La madre de Mio se acercó a ella – Oh bien, gracias Hmh

–Sí, bueno, iré a mi habitación mamá

La madre de Mio murmuró en agradecimiento… la pelinegra se dirigió rápidamente a su habitación, cerró la puerta y apagó las luces.

 _"Ugh"_ gimió Mio al sentir que la cama entraba en contacto con su espalda, permaneció unos minutos en silencio sin pensar en nada en particular. La bajista se sentía confundida, desde ayer se preguntaba a qué se refería Mugi cuando todos hablaban de Ritsu en el salón del club.

Mio sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían una vez más, el pensamiento de su amiga de la infancia la hacía sentir inquieta.

 _"Ritsu"_ Mio cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que el nombre de la baterista pasara por sus labios, inhaló suavemente y exhaló ligeramente, al abrir sus ojos jamas se imaginó que se sentiría tan cómoda en la oscuridad, quien hubiera pensado que la oscuridad realmente reconfortaría a la bajista _"Esa idiota"_ Mio sintió algo en su estómago, era raro pero nada malo... se sentía burbujeante y ligera.

Sus pensamientos por la baterista, la hizo sentir diferente. Ella sabía que se preocupaba profundamente por su amiga de la infancia… pero, ¿cuán profundo era? _profundamente quizás_ …

Anteriormente cuando vio a Ritsu vestida como hombre, se le hizo muy atractiva su amiga, pensó que le quedaba bien sin embargo; por un instante pensó que Ritsu era... **"No"** dijo la pelinegra apenas audible cortando así su hilo de pensamientos y se apoyó en sus codos, sus ojos grises y tempestuosos parpadearon con alguna emoción desconocida.

Comenzó a temblar ligeramente cuando todo finalmente la golpeó la realidad de lo que sus pensamientos significaban para ella, todo comenzó a asentarse.

Todas sus canciones que escribió, todas esas cosas blandas que leyó y vio en películas y libros.

– ** _No_** _…_ – la respiración de Mio se aceleró, todos tenían signos de cómo se sentía cuando – **_¡Ritsu es una chica!_** – caes en Amor...

* * *

–Ya llegamos…

Ritsu y Satoshi miraron por la ventanilla del auto, ambos adolescentes se encontraban sorprendidos.

–Wow, se ve...

El mayordomo se rió cuando vio las caras de los hermanos Tainaka – Solo esperen hasta que lleguen al salón de baile

Los ojos de Satoshi se llenaron de alegría – estoy agradecido de que Kotobuki-san nos haya invitado.

Ritsu se sintió nerviosa, todo era a la moda con clase y eso que solo era el exterior.

–Vengan conmigo, ustedes dos irán con Kotobuki-sama primero – el mayordomo sonrió

Ritsu y Satoshi miraron a su alrededor, el mayordomo abrió una elegante puerta grande y los llevó adentro caminaban por los pasillos, muchos invitados conversaban, todos tenían máscaras puestas...

–Espera, nosotros no…

–Kotobuki-sama se los entregará – contestó el mayordomo sabiendo lo que iba a decir "él" joven Tainaka.

Ritsu simplemente asintió, por otro lado… Satoshi seguía mirando a su alrededor, _'¡wow!, ella es rica'_

–Llegamos – el mayordomo se detuvo ante un par de puertas – entren por favor

Ritsu se detuvo y miró a Satoshi

–¿Entramos? - El mayordomo se rió ante la cara incrédula de Ritsu

–Ese es el plan – contestó el mayordomo

Satoshi contenía una risita, _'Dios mío, ella está muy nerviosa'_ , Ritsu se frotó la nuca tímidamente,

–De acuerdo, gracias…

El mayordomo sonrió una vez más y se despidió – Adiós y buena suerte, señor…

Satoshi se burló – Entra, señor

Ritsu le lanzó una mirada a Satoshi y empujó la puerta para que entraran, los dos Tainaka entraron, la habitación a la que habían entrado era grande, miraron a su alrededor y tocaron algunas cosas.

– ¿Es esta la habitación de Kotobuki-san?, – Preguntó Satoshi mientras tomaba un portarretrato, Ritsu tomó el portarretrato de su hermano y lo miró, era una imagen de cuando habían ido a la playa, Mio, Azusa, Yui, Mugi y ella misma, Ritsu sonrió.

–No es seguro

Ritsu miró hacia la cama de matrimonial, miró a su alrededor con detenimiento y todo indicaba que estaban en la habitación de una mujer, y probablemente era la habitación de Mugi.

La baterista se acercó a lo que era más probable, la cama de Mugi, se sentó y tomó otra foto, fue la primera foto que se tomaron todas juntas como banda en su primer año. Por su parte, Satoshi se sentó en una silla observando algunas cosas, sintió un poco de curiosidad y abrió un cajón...

–¡A-Ahhh! – el chico de ojos marrones oscuros se congeló en su lugar.

Ritsu volteo hacia su hermano para ver de qué se había asustado.

– ¿Qué pasa? – enarcó una ceja la castaña, y soltando un ligero suspiró se puso de pie, colocando la foto en la cama mientras caminaba hacia su hermano – ¿Qué es? – Ritsu se acercó y miró hacia donde miraban los ojos de Satoshi…

La cara de Ritsu se sonrojó con un tono rojo oscuro – ¡I-IDIOTA! – Ritsu gritó y su puño se encontró con la cabeza de su hermano.

– ¡AUCH! – El niño sostuvo su cabeza y se sentó en el suelo.

– ¡No mires a través de las cosas de la gente! – Ritsu regañó a su hermano.

Seguramente, el contenido de lo que el chico había encontrado era ropa interior, sujetadores y bikinis... En sus colores más brillantes, rosa, blanco, naranja y verde, en la parte inferior, otros colores y otros estilos bajo el primer sets.

–¿Ustedes dos estuvieron todo el tiempo aquí? – Una mujer estaba de pie junto a la puerta con una cara sorprendida.

Ritsu y Satoshi saltaron, ambos se enderezaron y asintieron en silencio.

–Bueno, no estaba al tanto, lamento la espera, Mugi-sama se estaba vistiendo – La mujer se echó a reír y se hizo a un lado.

Una belleza de cabello rubio salió de detrás de la mujer de ojos verdes, con un vestido blanco justo por encima de las rodillas y largo por la parte de atrás, el vestido era ajustado al cuerpo de la rubia en la parte superior y un poco holgado por debajo de la cintura, con un lazo dorado a su alrededor de la cintura, el vestido era apropiado para el cuerpo de la chica, su figura de reloj de arena era notable, con tacones dorados en los pies y para rematar… una brillante máscara veneciana de metal dorado que cubre una parte de su rostro, alrededor de sus ojos para ser exactos… alrededor de la máscara iba acompañados de diamantes y en el centro de la mascara otro diamante justo por encima de la punta de la nariz, los profundos ojos azul océano de la rubia deslumbraba con un aire misterioso para los hermanos Tainaka.

* * *

 **bueno chicos, espero realmente poder terminar todos los fics que me faltan de actualizar... porque quizás esta traduccion junto con el resto sea lo ultimo que realice pues mi trabajo me roba tiempo para escribir, y a parte he escaseado de inspiración y eso se ve reflejado en los ultimos 4 años de trabajo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Chicos como están? ya ha pasado un gran rato desde la ultima vez que actualice este fic... como una vez dije, traducirlo y hacerlo en dos partes me resultó completamente inútil quizás dos capítulos mas y termino este fic.**

 **asi que gracias a GoldenWolf X por prestarme este fic y poder traducirlo.**

 **por cierto tuve que quitar la parte de la letra de la canción que se utiliza en este fic, pero la canción se llama Love me like you do (es que era mucha letras).**

* * *

La boca de Ritsu se abrió levemente – Así que... Hermosa – se quedó sin palabras, su garganta se cerró, temía que si intentaba hablar podría murmurar algo en otro idioma.

Satoshi también estaba bastante impresionado – _Woah_

Ambos adolescentes no sabían qué decir, cuando la misteriosa rubia entró en la habitación ambos quedaron atrapados en un hechizo extraño.

–Parece que los dejaste sin aliento, Mugi-sama – la mujer de ojos verdes se rió al ver las reacciones de los dos adolescentes.

Los labios de la rubia se curvaron en una extraña sonrisa astuta, sus ojos se fijaron en cierta Tainaka, la mayor de los dos hermanos, Ritsu.

–¿Qué piensan ustedes dos? – Mugi se acercó y giró para darles más para ver.

Satoshi tragó saliva, sintió que sus mejillas ardían y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, miró a su "hermano" mayor y la empujó con el codo.

Ritsu salió de su pequeño trance y tragó saliva cuando sintió que el codo de Satoshi entraba en contacto con su costilla.

–Tú… te vez realmente hermosa, Mugi – la cara de Ritsu es de color rojo carmesí.

Satoshi sonrió levemente, sabiendo que las palabras de su hermana quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

Mugi se rió entre dientes – Entonces… te gusta – la rubia se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la mujer de ojos verdes –Nozomi-san, las máscaras.

La mujer sonrió – Bien, aquí están – sacó dos máscaras detrás de ella.

La primera máscara es de tipo veneciana con cordones, rosácea y negruzca. Mugi lo tomó y se lo dio a Satoshi.

Satoshi se lo puso – Gracias

Mugi asintió y regresó a buscar a Ritsu.

Ritsu notó algo que no se dio cuenta antes... iba vestida a la par con Mugi.

Mugi agarró la brillante máscara dorada y se la dio a la baterista – póntelo – dijo Mugi suavemente.

Ritsu tragó y se lo puso, la máscara era casi similar a la de Mugi, pero la única diferencia era que la parte de la nariz, era ligeramente larga y un poco curvada, como un pico de cuervo.

Las manos de la mujer se juntaron – ¡Wow! – ustedes seguramente llamarán la atención, muy guapos ustedes dos

Satoshi sonrió – Gracias señorita

Ritsu se rascó la mejilla tímidamente – Gracias.

Mugi sonrió –¿Nos vamos?

–Sí – respondieron ambos adolescentes.

Mugi sonrió y tomó los brazos de los hermanos Tainaka entre los suyos – Vamos –Nozomi sonrió y le guiñó un ojo a Mugi, Mugi también sonrió.

 _La noche apenas comienza._

* * *

–¿Qué estoy pensando? – La pelinegra se sentó en su cama, confundida sobre lo que acababa de pasar por su mente, la comprensión que acababa de penetrarla.

 _¿Yo? Enamorada de esa idiota_ – las cejas de Mio se fruncen al pensar en eso – Es inverosímil

El corazón de Mio se había acelerado en ansiedad, La bajista simplemente no podía entender la idea de que en realidad podía tener sentimientos románticos hacia la joven Tainaka.

* * *

Mugi se había enamorado de la baterista en su segundo año, pensó que la baterista era bastante linda, divertida y carismática. Sin embargo, Mio no sabía cuándo comenzó a enamorarse de la baterista, siempre pensó que la baterista era bastante idiota y traviesa.

Ritsu se dio cuenta sin saberlo, encontró a ambas chicas atractivas, Mio y Mugi eran muy diferentes entre sí también, Mio era muy callada y puntual, Mugi era más relajada y divertida. Ambas chicas tenían una cosa en común, ambas eran hermosas y femeninas.

– _Lleno_ – pensó la joven baterista

Los tres estaban ahora en la sala de baile. Música sonada, inglés, japonés e incluso algunos éxitos alemanes. Había un ambiente alegre en el lugar, la gente charlaba, comía o estaba en el bar, bebiendo.

–Sí, siempre es así todos los años – Comentó Mugi, sonriendo a algunos invitados que la habían saludado.

Mientras los tres continuaban atravesando la multitud, muchos se volvieron y miraron con asombro. Satoshi sonrió y sacó su brazo del de Mugi, la rubia lo miró, Satoshi caminó a su lado y sonrió, le guiñó un ojo, Mugi se sonrojó ligeramente.

– _¿Sabe él?_

La rubia tenía curiosidad por saber si la joven Tainaka conocía sus motivos.

–Ustedes dos coinciden, simplemente caminaré a un lado – dijo Satoshi dándole a Mugi un pulgar hacia arriba discretamente

Ritsu sintió todos los ojos sobre ella y Mugi, ahora tenía la idea de que Satoshi se había separado – _Rayos, todos nos están mirando_ – pensó la castaña

Mugi se acercó un poco más a Ritsu y sostuvo su brazo con seguridad, Ritsu sintió que su cuerpo se calentaba por la cercanía de la rubia, y las miradas que muchas personas les dieron no ayudaron.

Satoshi sonrió de oreja a oreja – " _Ni-chan" la tiene en la bolsa con seguridad_

Satoshi sabía todo acerca de las preferencias sexuales de su hermana, Ritsu le había contado al respecto, y más tarde, Ritsu se había comunicado con su madre, al principio fue incómodo, pero finalmente su madre se rindió y lo permitió, solo porque Satoshi podría darle nietos. Ritsu también le había dicho a Satoshi de quién estaba enamorada, compartían un vínculo fraternal bastante bueno, se sentía más fraternal ya que Ritsu estaba en lo mismo que él.

–¡Tsumugi!

Satoshi salió de sus pensamientos y miró por delante de ellos, un hombre alto y rubio los saludó, tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Satoshi sabía quién era probablemente este hombre.

–¡Padre! – Dijo Mugi emocionado.

Ritsu tarareó, Mugi soltó el brazo de Ritsu y corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó. Satoshi se acercó a las dos personas rubias.

–padre, estos son mis amigos, Ritsu y Satoshi Tainaka – Mugi le sonrió a su padre –Chicos, este es mi padre

Los dos jóvenes Tainaka se inclinaron rápidamente, sin esperar a que el hombre dijera algo.

–Tus amigos... Mm, este parece más que eso, te estabas aferrando a él – el Sr. Kotobuki, miró sospechosamente a Ritsu.

– _Mierda_ – pensó la castaña, sentía que sus piernas cederían debajo de ella, estaba realmente nerviosa.

Satoshi estaba bastante intimidado por el hombre rubio, miró hacia abajo todo el tiempo. Los cálidos ojos color miel se encontraron con los fríos ojos azules del hombre.

Mugi tiró de la manga de su padre – Basta padre, no ves que los asustas

–A los hombres de verdad no les importa mirar fijamente – el padre de Mugi cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

Satoshi pensó que había jurado que vio temblar las manos de Ritsu.

Mugi suspiró – Ritsu, Satoshi, tomen asiento – dijo Mugi mientras tomaba asiento frente a su padre.

Ritsu asintió y tragó saliva. Ella se acercó para tomar la silla al otro lado de Mugi, entre su padre y ella, pero Mugi la detuvo y tiró de su manga y la miró. La baterista se sentó junto a Mugi y al otro lado de donde estaba sentado el Sr. Kotobuki. Satoshi por otro lado, se sentó donde Ritsu iba a sentarse al principio antes de que Mugi la detuviera. El señor Kotobuki también se sentó, mantuvo una mirada fría hacia Ritsu, Ritsu tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor para evitar mirar al hombre frente a ella. Mugi notó que su compañera estaba sacudiendo la pierna un poco debajo de la mesa, se mordió el labio inferior.

– _¿Debería_?

Mugi se sintió un poco mal, sabiendo lo intimidante que era su padre, siempre fue tan intenso y firme cuando otro hombre estaba cerca de Ella.

Satoshi se sintió incómodo, quería usar el baño y desaparecer de alguna manera a partir de ahí, pero cambió de opinión cuando cierta rubia se acercó y le llamó la atención.

–¡Mugi-chan!

Mugi se giró en su asiento y vio quién la había llamado.

–Sumire! – Se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la otra rubia.

–Mugi-chan, te he extrañado – dijo la rubia alegremente

Mugi sostuvo las manos de Sumire en las suyas – Yo también te extrañé.

Los dos Tainaka miraron a las rubias.

 _¿Quién es ese?_ – Pensó Satoshi.

Los dos adolescentes estaban especulando quién era la otra rubia que estaba conversando con Mugi, hasta que el hombre Kotobuki se aclaró la garganta.

Ritsu se giró hacia el hombre. Sin embargo, Satoshi fue cautivado por la otra rubia e ignoró al hombre.

El Sr. Kotobuki se dio cuenta de esto pero lo hizo a un lado – ¿Ahora tienes ojos para mi otra hija?

La ceja de Ritsu se alzó, estaba confundida. – ¿Q-Qué? – Dijo Ritsu un poco bajo, tratando de mantener una voz lo más grave posible.

–Escucha, no sé lo que eres para mi hija, pero sugiero que si ustedes dos son más que amigos, mantengas tus ojos en mi hija Mugi y no en otras mujeres, especialmente en mi otra hija, y será mejor que impresiones o nunca más vuelvas a aparecer a mi alrededor – dijo el Sr. Kotobuki con firmeza, sin romper el contacto visual con el Tainaka.

Ritsu se sintió un poco desafiada, ahora le prestaba toda su atención al hombre frente a ella – _Viejo_ , Escu…

–Hola padre – una voz similar a la de Mugi cortó lo que Ritsu estaba a punto de decir.

La cara del Sr. Kotobuki cambió a una expresión mucho más brillante, de la misma manera que lo hizo con Mugi.

–Hola, calabaza – saludó el Sr. Kotobuki con una cálida sonrisa.

– _¿Él es capaz de sonreír ahora?_ – Ritsu apretó los puños y sacudió las piernas, un poco nerviosa.

Mugi volvió a sentarse, notó la intensa atmósfera _– Solo me fui por un minuto_

–Sumire, siéntate allí – señaló Mugi entre Satoshi y su padre.

–Correcto – Sumire asintió y se sentó.

Satoshi aguantó su emoción – _'Ella es linda'_

–Entonces… padre, ¿de qué estabas hablando Ritsu y tú? – Mugi le preguntó a su padre sospechosamente

El Sr. Kotobuki se rió entre dientes – Solo... cosas de hombres...

Mugi tarareó y se recostó en su asiento, miró hacia abajo y vio que Ritsu todavía estaba nerviosa – _Ritsu_

Los rasgos faciales de Mugi se suavizaron, ella hizo un movimiento audaz.

Ritsu apretó los dientes levemente – _Viejo, es bien molesto_ – Ritsu miró la pista de baile y vio a mucha gente bailando con la música que se estaba reproduciendo, Ritsu se sorprendió un poco al ver a mucha gente de su edad aquí, ella pensó que serían más personas mayores.

– _Impresiona, Tsk, sí, claro_... – el tren de pensamiento de Ritsu se cortó cuando sintió una mano en su pierna.

La baterista dejó de mover la pierna y miró a la chica rubia a su lado. La mano de la pianista descansaba sobre la pierna de la baterista, su pulgar acariciaba ligeramente. Ritsu sintió que su cara se calentaba, pero la apartó y dejó que la mano de la pianista la consolara. De hecho, Ritsu puso su mano sobre la mano de Mugi. La rubia sintió que su corazón se saltaba unos latidos cuando sintió que la baterista le calentaba la mano, permitió que una sonrisa se deslizara por sus labios. Los ojos marrones oscuros de Satoshi vislumbraron lo que estaba sucediendo entre su hermana y Mugi debajo de la mesa. Él simplemente sonrió. La rubia al lado de Satoshi sintió una sonrisa deslizarse en sus labios cuando vio la forma en que Mugi estaba sonriendo.

–¿Mm, Mugi-chan? ¿Por qué no me hablaste de tu amigo allí? ¿O me hablas de tu amigo que está aquí? – Preguntó Sumire con curiosidad con una sonrisa traviesa, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos.

Mugi miró a su hermana – Uh, Sumire – Mugi hizo un puchero

El Sr. Kotobuki miró a Ritsu, Ritsu no se escondió esta vez, ella lo miró.

–Ellos son Ritsu y Satoshi – Mugi sonrió – Chicos, esta es mi hermana, Sumire

Satoshi miró a Sumire y sonrió, Sumire le devolvió la sonrisa… Ritsu saludó en silencio a Sumire.

–Entonces Tainaka-kun, que nos puede contar acerca de usted – el señor Kotobuki se recostó en su asiento.

Mugi se puso un poco más íntima debajo de la mesa y comenzó a deslizar su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo sobre la pierna de Ritsu, presionando un poco cuando la apretó.

Ritsu por alguna razón, se encontró descansando su propia mano sobre la pierna expuesta de Mugi, Ritsu se mordió el labio inferior cuando su mano entró en contacto con la pierna suave de Mugi, también comenzó a deslizarla un poco.

–¿Qué le gustaría saber, señor? –Preguntó Ritsu con voz ronca.

–Mm ¿qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

Ritsu se lamió los labios – toco la batería y me gusta hacer algunos deportes

La ceja del hombre se levantó – Oh, cuando era un poco más joven solía tocar la batería

–Sí, incluso estaba en una banda universitaria – dijo Sumire.

Mugi se quedó callada, solo escuchó, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró cuando sintió que la mano de Ritsu se elevaba demasiado.

La baterista sintió una extraña sensación en sus entrañas, le gustó lo que le estaba haciendo a la rubia, la intimidad física, deslizar su mano sobre la pierna de Mugi fue realmente agradable, le gustó mucho pero, no fue suficiente.

– _Solo un poco más alto_ – pensó Ritsu

–Eso suena bien, en realidad, yo mismo toco en una banda – dijo Ritsu

–Oh, qué interesante – dijo el hombre.

–Mi hermana también está en una banda – dijo Sumire.

Ritsu asintió con la cabeza

–Sí, lo sé…

Satoshi estaba viendo pequeños destellos debajo de la mesa, sintió el calor ir a la cara – _Ella es como un viejo pervertido_

Sumire echó una pequeña mirada a Satoshi.

– _Es un poco lindo, se necesita un chico de verdad para vestirse de rosa_ – Sumire se mordió el labio inferior.

Mugi evitó el contacto visual con su padre y miró a su alrededor, juró que faltaba algo...

– _H-Hisagi-san_ – Mugi se asustó un poco cuando el niño apareció en su vista, ella iba a decir algo, pero todas las palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando sintió la mano del baterista ir por encima de donde debería.

Inconscientemente Mugi cerró las piernas con fuerza, su mano se agitó para agarrar la mano de Ritsu, atrapando la mano atrevida… sintió un dedo rozar su área privada, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar exponer lo que estaba pasando debajo de la mesa. El corazón de Ritsu se aceleró en su pecho, no podía creer que acababa de hacer eso, y ahora su mano estaba aplastada entre las piernas de cierta belleza rubia.

Mugi aflojó sus piernas y permitió que Ritsu sacara la mano, Mugi estaba un poco decepcionada, le hubiera gustado que ocurriera en otra situación, pero sabía que en este momento, no podía permitir que este chico saliera de su visión.

–A-ah, Ritsu, vamos a bailar – Los ojos azules de Mugi resaltan con un brillo extraño.

Ritsu se aclaró la garganta un poco y asintió con la cabeza – U-Uh, está bien – Ritsu se levantó y estiró la mano para que Mugi la tomara, la rubia hizo exactamente eso.

–Hasta luego papá

–Diviértete, Hun

Mugi y Ritsu desaparecieron entre la multitud de adolescentes y adultos jóvenes que bailaban.

Satoshi se puso de pie – _Ahora es mi oportunidad_ , ¿Quieres bailar?

Sumire asintió con la cabeza – Sí, vamos, adiós papá

El señor Kotobuki saludó y se levantó – Bueno, una bebida no estaría de más – se fue al bar.

Ritsu no podía enfrentar a Mugi en absoluto, evitó el contacto visual. Mugi notó la acción de Ritsu y cerró el espacio entre ellos cuando se escuchó una canción, su cuerpo presionado contra el baterista, pecho contra pecho.

–¿M-Mugi? – Tartamudeó Ritsu.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos y echó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Ritsu – Baila, idiota – dijo Mugi en un tono extraño y exigente con un toque de seriedad.

Ritsu tragó saliva y colocó sus manos en el centro de la espalda de la rubia, no quería ir más abajo, no sabía cómo se sentía la rubia en ese momento, especialmente después de su pequeño momento debajo de la mesa.

–Hisagi está en la mesa de allá – dijo Mugi, sin encontrar la mirada de Ritsu.

Ritsu tarareó, miró a su alrededor y vio a muchos en su posición bailando una canción en inglés

Mugi sintió que su corazón latía por lo cerca que estaba de la baterista, en todo su tiempo de conocerse, nunca habían sido tan físicos.

Ritsu se sintió blanda y cálida, quien hubiera pensado que estaría aquí, cerca de su amiga rubia y compañera de banda _"Esto en realidad es bastante bueno, supera cualquier cosa que podríamos haber hecho juntos"_

La pianista deslizó sus brazos desde el cuello de la baterista, hasta los hombros de Ritsu y luego hacia sus brazos, y finalmente a las manos de la baterista, los movió más abajo, –Está bien ir más abajo – Mugi le dio a la tímido baterista una sonrisa traviesa… Un aura extraña rodea a la rubia, generalmente inocente.

Las palabras de la niña de ojos ámbar quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando los profundos ojos azules de la pianista miraron a los ojos de color ámbar, se sentía bastante emocionada por alguna extraña razón.

– _¿Siempre fue tan hermosa?_ la baterista se cuestionó a sí misma – Eres tan hermosa – dijo Ritsu, casi como en un comunicado – _¿Acabo de decir eso?_

La rubia sintió que su corazón se aceleraba en su pecho – Gracias – Mugi se lamió los labios rosados.

Mientras Mugi miraba el abismo de miel que eran los ojos de Ritsu, pensó: ¿Qué había significado el momento de la mesa? Ritsu apenas había rozado el precioso lugar de Mugi, un área íntima entre sus piernas blancas, lisas y sin marcas. Si no hubiera cerrado las piernas juntas, ¿qué habría pasado?

No había estado en la naturaleza de la rubia ser tan atrevida... o lasciva.

 _Hisagi ha intentado cosas de esta naturaleza... sin embargo, nunca me afectó tanto, como cuando Ritsu lo hizo_

Los dos adolescentes se miraron a los ojos, ambos extrañamente contentos con su cercanía.

Todo esto se hizo para mantener a Hisagi Kuroi lejos de la gentil y bella heredera rubia, Ritsu se vistió, y Satoshi apareció. Ritsu sintió que había una razón para que aceptara hacer esto, en primer lugar, mentiría si negara mostrar sentimientos por la pianista, sabía muy bien que le gustaba la rubia, románticamente. Después de aceptar el hecho de que no tendría una oportunidad con la bajista, decidió seguir adelante, y casi lo hizo cuando comenzó a pasar tiempo con la rubia.

Ritsu mantuvo sus manos en las caderas de su amiga, ambas adolescentes moviéndose a la canción.

– _Hombre, las canciones de Mio me hacen darme cuenta de algunas cosas_ – la baterista odiaba todo lo cursi y blando, pero no pudo evitar sentir sentimientos por la chica rubia en sus brazos – _No puedo creer esto_ – ella se dio cuenta de que todas las descripciones amorosas de cómo sabes que estás enamorado, lo escucharon en las canciones de Mio y lo vieron en mangas cursi, eran extrañamente precisas, en realidad sintió un remolino y una mezcla de todas las cosas que una persona enamorada sentiría , desde el corazón que se salta unos latidos, hasta que sus manos se vuelven pegajosas, y en realidad se le ata la lengua alrededor del objeto de sus afectos.

– ¿M-Mugi? –Tartamudeó Ritsu casi en un susurro.

– ¿Si?

Ojos ambarinos ligeramente perdidos en la calidez de los ojos azules que le devolvieron la mirada – ¿Puedo... besarte? – La baterista hizo una pregunta tan atrevida – _Oh, Dios mío, seguro que ahora me va a dar una bofetada_ – la baterista sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza en sus oídos cuando vio una extraña expresión en el rostro de la heredera.

–Si quieres, puedes – dijo Mugi en voz baja, su voz apenas lo suficientemente alta como para ser escuchada por encima de la canción.

Ritsu sintió que el cuerpo de la rubia se tensaba un poco – Lo-lo siento, Mugi

–N-No, está totalmente bien, Ricchan – Mugi bajó las manos, descansaron sobre el pecho de Ritsu, podía sentir el corazón de la baterista golpeando contra su palma, sonrió levemente – _Ella es tan densa_

–Toma la iniciativa Ritsu, después de todo, eres el chico aquí – Mugi habló con confianza, su tono era ligeramente sugestivo, una sonrisa astuta jugó en sus labios.

Ritsu tragó saliva, quitó una mano del cuerpo de su compañera y se quitó la máscara que tenía en su propia cara, el pico se interpondría en el camino, por supuesto. Los labios de Mugi aún albergaban la sonrisa, el dedo índice de su mano derecha dibujó un pequeño círculo contra el chaleco dorado. La canción parecía que estaba sonando en ese momento parecía estar proyectada para los dos adolescentes, de repente la gente que los rodeaba no les importaba, para ellos, solo eran los dos juntos, allí. Ritsu sostuvo su máscara en una mano, se inclinó hacia adelante, presionando su frente contra la de la rubia, sus respiraciones se mezclaron entre ellas, el calor acumulado en sus cuerpos. Mugi cerró los ojos, Ritsu lo siguió y se inclinó para cerrar la brecha entre sus labios.

A pocos centímetros de sellar sus labios, se escuchó una voz detrás del Tainaka.

–Hey…

* * *

 **bueno chicos, espero poder terminar mis 7 fics, uno lo tengo desde el 2012 y no lo he acabado xD si ya son 8 años con ese fanfic, luego tengo otro del 2017 y 4 del 2018 y uno del año pasado, asi que imaginen cuanto trabajo tengo que realizar para poder terminar todo eso.**

 **muchos me preguntaron que porque dejé el anime por películas y bueno asi como en el anime, no me gustaron las parejas de las películas que he hecho en fic, creo que son dos :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos, como están?**

 **bueno aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo de esta traducción... gracias de nuevo a "GoldenWolf X" por dejarme traducir su historia :D ahora solo me falta traducir su secuela... quizas para el siguiente mes :D**

 **bueno, sin mas que decir... disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

Ritsu saltó un poco, pues estaba algo sorprendida… Mugi, por otro lado, quedó bastante decepcionada, ya que conocía al dueño de la voz.

 _'Bastardo'_

–Hola, veo que trajiste a tu amigo después de todo – dijo un joven.

Ritsu resopló ligeramente, ella tenía la urgencia de golpear al niño en su cara por interrumpirlos. _"Eso estuvo muy cerca, ¡demonios!"_

Mugi se aclaró la garganta – Sí, lo hice – dijo la rubia con sencillez y sin interés.

Hisagi llevaba pantalones negros, chaleco negro y una camisa de vestir blanca y una corbata negra normal y un par de zapato que hacían juego al chaleco y pantalón, una media máscara veneciana blanca en la cara.

–Es una mascarada niño, vuelve a ponerte la máscara – comentó Hisagi al darse cuenta que Ritsu traía la máscara en su mano en lugar de su cara – Y Mugi… te ves hermosa este año, te vuelves más y más hermosa cada año – Hisagi se inclinó.

–" _¡Demonios!, ¿Dónde está el inútil de Satoshi?"_ – Pensó Ritsu buscando el paradero de su hermano con la mirada – _allí está ese inútil, recogiendo polluelos_ – la castaña puso cara de pocos amigos al ver a su hermano charlando con algunas chicas.

–Ah, y tú…

– ¿Podrías callarte ya, yo decido si me pongo o no la máscara – dijo la castaña un poco rápido, mirando fríamente al chico de manera inconsciente.

– ¡Hey, relájate! – Hisagi rió un poco formando una sonrisa maliciosa al final

Mugi notó que el aire se ponía un poco pesado y tenso entre los dos, por eso decidió preguntarle a Hisagi su repentino acercamiento hacia ellos.

–uh, Hisagi-san, ¿por qué te acercaste a nosotros? Realmente no entiendo porque de pronto captamos tu interés – habló suavemente la rubia.

Hisagi se rió entre dientes – No él, sino tú, quería hablar contigo

Mugi sintió que su interior hervía, había esperado que si traía a Ritsu y Satoshi, el chico captaría el mensaje y se mantendría alejado de ella, pero eso claramente no iba a suceder. La rubia miró a la castaña, pero los ojos de Ritsu estaban fijos en el chico frente a ellos.

–debería tomar una foto – se burló Kuroi ligeramente, de una manera desafiante.

Mugi sabía lo que Hisagi intentaba hacer, él quería provocar a Ritsu para que probablemente causara algún problema.

 _"No dejaré que se salga con la suya"_ – Mugi se interpuso entre los dos – Hisagi, ¿qué es lo que quieres? – habló la rubia con firmeza y exigencia en su voz.

El chico de cabello negro cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho – Una charla contigo

Mugi se mordió el labio inferior – _'¿Solo una charla?, se lo daré y le diré que finalmente retroceda'_ Muy bien.

Ritsu iba a seguirlos cuando Mugi tiró de su manga, pero Hisagi miró hacia abajo y asintió –Solo tú y yo Tsumugi

Ritsu frunció el ceño, lista para preguntar por qué, pero Mugi la soltó y la miró. Por otro lado Hisagi sonrió y llevó a Mugi a un pasillo al lado del bar.

La canción que había estado sonando antes se cambió por una canción más movida, con invitados bailando salvajemente.

* * *

Mio tenía un brazo sobre sus ojos, estaba atrapada profundamente en sus pensamientos con algo de confusión, pues estaba tan segura de que nunca había tenido esos "ojos" para su amiga de la infancia, los ojos que una mujer generalmente tendría para un hombre.

 _Todo este tiempo Mio se encontraba en su cama, confundida. Ritsu y Mugi al parecer estaban bastante bien en la Mascarada, Ritsu había dejado ir sus sentimientos por Mio, se había obligado a dejar de mirar a su amiga de la infancia con el amor que solo los amantes podían tener el uno para el otro._

 _La baterista sintió que la pianista probablemente correspondería a sus sentimientos, y posiblemente serían felices juntos... Pero, los viejos sentimientos eventualmente regresarán y causarán dudas._

* * *

–Tainaka, bebes ¿verdad?

Ritsu tarareó cuando sintió un peso sobre su hombro y un hombre que olía a alcohol se apoyó contra ella. La nariz del baterista se arrugó – Uh, soy menor de edad, señor

El hombre soltó una carcajada y esto sorprendió a Ritsu – Chico, los niños de tu edad comienzan a beber desde temprana edad, ¿desde cuándo los jóvenes siguen las reglas? – El hombre apretó el brazo alrededor del hombro del Tainaka

–Bueno, prefiero estar en "control" – dijo Ritsu.

–Vamos, impresióname hijo, ten una, solo una – dijo el Sr. Kotobuki entre sonrisas y risas, todo lo contrario a cuando Mugi lo presentó.

Ritsu resopló – Tss, Bien…

–Ese es el espíritu, hijo – el hombre literalmente arrastró a Ritsu al bar.

– _Tengo que hacer esto rápido, no puedo dejar a Mugi con ese animal_ – la castaña estaba preocupada por la rubia, preocupada de que Hisagi, de alguna manera se aprovechara de Mugi.

Llegaron al bar y el señor Kotobuki exigió que Ritsu se sentara. La baterista se sintió tensa, sintió que el tiempo era limitado.

– _¡Vine aquí para ayudar a Mugi, no para tomar bebidas!_ Señor, hagamos esto rápido ¿sí? Realmente tengo que ir con Mugi – Ritsu trató de explicar queriendo que todo eso terminara.

–¡Mi hija tuvo que esperar !, tenemos toda la noche, sin prisas, hay que beber – el hombre de cabello rubio le dio a la joven Tainaka un shot.

–Mierda – Ritsu tomó un pequeño sorbo del alcohol y apartó su rostro de él ligeramente mareada.

–¡Vodka y Tequila! ¡Es lo más rico! – Dijo el hombre bebiendo su shot en un solo trago – ¡Bébelo! – Dijo el hombre con una risita mientras acariciaba el hombro de Ritsu.

Unos pocos hombres miraron a Ritsu, todos curiosos por saber si el adolescente tenía el coraje.

Ritsu suspiró – _Oh Dios, esperaba quedarme sobrio_ – Ritsu cerró los ojos y apuntó el tiro.

–¡AHHH!", Los hombres en el bar gritaron y aplaudieron, sorprendidos del adolescente

–¡Muy bien muchacho! – Dijo un hombre en inglés con acento británico

–parece que si va aguantar – comentó alguien más

El señor Kotobuki sonrió – ¡Otro! – Le gritó al cantinero mientras golpeaba el mostrador varias veces con los nudillos.

Ritsu sintió que le ardía la garganta, el sabor de su lengua simplemente no era su sabor – Uno es suficiente, señor…

–Tonterías, muchacho. A tu edad, terminaría una docena de estas pequeñas cosas – el señor Kotobuki dijo con fanfarria, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente hinchadas, probablemente el alcohol lo causó.

–Sí, yo también – otro hombre entró en la conversación.

Un par de hombres mayores simplemente comenzaron a reír.

–Unos pocos no dolerán muchacho

Ritsu se sentía en un callejón sin salida, quería salir de la situación y encontrar a Mugi.

–Si me tomo todo ¿puedo irme? – Ritsu preguntó vacilante.

Todos los hombres se miraron entre sí y comenzaron a reírse.

–Si es que puede mantenerte de pie…

Todos los hombres se rieron, Ritsu enterró la cara en sus palmas, estaba empezando a sentirse avergonzada, levantó su vista una vez más, esta vez al camarero.

–No tengo nada que decir, chico – dijo el cantinero mientras empujaba unos cuantos vasos llenos de alcohol hacia ella.

– _¡oh dios!_ Muy bien entonces… lo hare – respondió Ritsu mientras echaba un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca.

– ¡Si! – Gritaron los hombres, capturando la atención de algunas personas.

Ritsu sintió cada vez más ojos en ella mientras levantaba el shot, un total de 11 shots estaban frente a ella _'Mierda, me voy a morir'_

–¿Nii-chan? – Decía Satoshi mientras empujaba entre la multitud para llegar al frente.

–padre, ¿qué le estás haciendo al amigo de Mugi-Oneesama? – preguntó Sumire mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho con el ceño fruncido, su pie golpeaba ligeramente el suelo al ritmo de la música.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo divertirme un poco con el amigo de Mugi? él no se está quejando

–Sumire-chan, deja que Takeshi se divierta un poco con él, ¿quieres? – Dijo un hombre con cabello rubio mientras acariciaba el hombro de Sumire.

–¡Es menor de edad! ¿y si se enferma? – Dijo Sumire nuevamente.

Todos los hombres se frotaron la barbilla.

Sin previo aviso, Ritsu bajó un shot rápidamente y pronto comenzó a bajar a los demás.

– ¡¿Wow?! – el Sr. Kotobuki miró con los ojos muy abiertos y una sonrisa se asentó en sus labios.

La castaña cerró los ojos cuando el ardor en su garganta se hizo más y más fuerte con cada shot.

–¡Lo está haciendo!

–¡Vamos, vamos!

–Bien Chico, hazlo!

Todos los hombres se estaban poniendo escandalosos, ansiosos por ver como terminaría el "joven" Tainaka mientras se acercaba a los dos últimos shots.

Satoshi tenía los ojos muy abiertos, tenía ganas de vomitar y se preguntaba cómo su hermana podría contener todo eso y no estallar. Sumire puso una mano sobre su boca en estado de shock, _"Oh Dios, dudo que se mantenga cuerdo, y por lo visto no va a parar"_

La joven Tainaka sabía que mañana iba a ser un infierno para ella. Sumire, por otro lado, no había visto este tipo de derribo desde su viaje a Rusia para visitar a su tío Walter, y sí que era un buen bebedor.

–Creo que va a necesitar a alguien en quien apoyarse – dijo Sumire mientras tomaba el brazo de Satoshi.

Satoshi resopló ante el juego de palabras hecho por la rubia a su lado – háblame acerca de eso

Ritsu miró el último, se sintió bien, un poco sonrojada, pero eso fue todo. _'¿Es esto?_ '

–¿podrás derribar el ultimo chico?

El Sr. Kotobuki tenía una sonrisa con dientes – Hazlo – dijo con firmeza.

Todos los hombres estaban expectantes a lo que Ritsu hiciera.

la castaña miró su reloj, habían pasado 6 minutos, 6 malditos minutos, quién hubiera pensado que en 6 minutos, pasaría tantas cosas, muchos invitados estaban esperando que Ritsu tomara el último shot.

–Pásalo – dijo Ritsu con confianza.

–¡Lo escuchaste!

–¡Pásalo!

Sumire, Satoshi y otros asistentes a la fiesta, esperaban ansiosamente que el vaso se encontrara con los llamativos labios de la castaña. Ritsu resopló y rápidamente tomó el alcohol.

–¡Demonios! – Ritsu agitó los brazos de una manera bombeada, la multitud comenzó hacer algo de ruido mientras que otros alzaban sus brazos como festejo.

–¡SI! – El señor Kotobuki le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda al adolescente

Todos los hombres compartieron apretones de manos y risas, los asistentes a la fiesta regresaron a la pista de baile para bailar toda la noche.

–Te sugiero que ayudes a tu hermano a levantarse de su silla, se caerá si lo intenta solo, lo he visto suceder muchas veces – le susurró la rubia a Satoshi.

–Correcto – Satoshi agarró el brazo de su hermana vestida de hombre y tiró ligeramente de ella.

–Cálmate Satoshi – dijo Ritsu con una extraña sonrisa con dientes.

–Espera, Nii-ch…

Antes de que Satoshi pudiera decirle a Ritsu que no se levantara de la silla, ella simplemente lo hizo.

–¡Woah! – Ritsu cayó en los brazos de Satoshi – Gracias hermano, tengo " **Hip** " ¡Te amo! – La voz de Ritsu era atontada y ronca.

Todos los hombres se rieron de la escena, Sumire suspiró y ayudó a Satoshi con Ritsu.

–Nii-chan, ¿puedes incluso pararte? – Satoshi le susurró a Ritsu.

Sumire puso los ojos en blanco – No creo que él pueda entendernos en este momento, Sato-kun – Satoshi se sonrojó ante el sobrenombre

Ritsu estaba perdida como el infierno, no podía pensar con claridad, pensaba que estaba bien, pero tan pronto como intentó pararse sobre sus pies, toda la habitación giró.

 _'M-Mugi_ – La adolescente ahora borracha sintió como si una tonelada de ladrillos la golpeara – ¿Dónde está Mugi? – Ritsu le preguntó a Satoshi innecesariamente fuerte.

–¿Qué? Pensé que ella estaba contigo – Satoshi miró a su hermana.

Ritsu tarareó – ¿Qué?

La ceja de Sumire se alzó – La vi con Kuroi-kun

Ritsu trató de hacer trabajar a su cerebro por qué ese nombre le sonaba familiar. Satoshi jadeó y apartó a Ritsu a un lado y lo alejó de Sumire

– Sumi-chan, quédate allí, tengo que compartir algunas palabras con mi hermano borracho, Sumire tenía una expresión curiosa.

–¡Ok! – contesto a la ligera.

La música se estaba volviendo cada vez más animada, es como si el DJ quisiera que la gente disfrutara hasta que se cayeran del cansancio. Algunos invitados gritaban en vez de cantar, la atmósfera era muy intensa como si se lanzara un hechizo sobre los bailarines para hasta que caer de lo cansado que se encontrarían al final. Toda la sala de baile estaba llena de jóvenes bailando y por supuesto, los adultos estaban ocupados bebiendo.

–¡INFIERNO! – El canto retumbó

Satoshi miró a su alrededor – ¡Escucha idiota, no se suponía que la perdieras de vista! ¡Vinimos aquí para mantener a la basura de Hisagi lejos de ella!

Ritsu estaba de espaldas contra la pared riéndose porque tenía hipo – Es por eso que quería terminar las bebidas rápido – Ritsu se reía sin control.

Satoshi estaba aturdido – ¿qué demonios voy a hacer con un hermano borracho en un momento como este?

Sumire comenzaba a preocuparse ¿por qué parecían tan concentrados en su hermana?

–¡RITSU! ¡LEVANTA TU TRASERO – Satoshi gritó furiosamente – ¡No viniste a emborracharte – Satoshi levantó a Ritsu por el cuello de su camisa.

–¿Eh? – Ritsu agarró a Satoshi por la camisa también – Sal de mi vista niño.

Sumire observaba la escena enfrente de ella y se preocupó aún más…

–Él es tipo de borracho que pelea

Sumire sabía que había ciertos tipos de bebedores, los blandos, los que se desmayaban, los amables, los relajados como ella, los deprimidos, los honestos y finalmente, los violentos que parecían no haber podido tomar su licor de la manera correcta.

–Satoshi, déjalo – Sumire le dijo al otro castaño, sugiriendo que sería más seguro de esa manera.

Satoshi lo soltó, pero no antes de susurrar las últimas palabras que compartirían por la noche…

–Si algo le sucede, será sobre ti – el chico de ojos color chocolate se echó hacia atrás y dejó a su hermano sentado en el suelo.

–Lo que sea – interrumpió la castaña, pero de repente frunció sus cejas cuando comenzó a sentir que su mente volvía a funcionar – _Si algo le sucede, será sobre ti_

* * *

–Corta con eso Mugi, quién es el tipo – dijo el chico de cabello negro en voz alta.

Mugi se estremeció cuando lo escuchó levantar la voz – No es asunto tuyo, Kuroi-san

El chico sonrió sombríamente – ¿En serio?

Mugi sintió que el miedo crecía en la boca de su estómago, la música fuerte los alcanzó en el pasillo, podía escuchar todo tipo de gritos, y en un momento, juró, escuchó a la gente alentar a Ritsu.

– ¿Quién es él? – Hisagi golpeó su mano contra la pared detrás de Mugi, la atrapó entre él y una pared de mármol.

Mugi tartamudeó – "Él... Él es... ¿Por qué quieres saber tanto?

El chico se rió de una manera diferente, mucho más siniestra – Solo, dime de una jodida vez

Mugi comenzó a temblar, visible y emocionalmente. _'Ritsu... Satoshi'_

La pianista se preguntó dónde estaba la baterista vestida de niño y su hermano cuando más los necesitaba.

–H-Hisagi-san, por favor, déjame en paz – dijo la rubia casi en un susurro

–¿Qué, por qué querría hacer eso? – El chico tarareó burlonamente

–Te lo vuelvo a repetir, déjame en paz – la rubia ahora miraba fijamente al niño, mantenía una mirada fría.

Al niño no le importó, se presionó más cerca de ella y se inclinó hacia delante, Mugi se dio cuenta de esto y movió su rostro para que sus labios no se encontraran con los del niño.

–¡Aléjate! – Mugi pateó al niño en su entrepierna.

–¡demonios! – El niño se arrodilló, pero solo por un momento.

Mugi trató de correr, pero para su sorpresa el niño se recuperó rápidamente y agarró su muñeca muy fuerte y la atrajo hacia él, solo para que él la abofeteara.

–¡UHNN! – Mugi siseó al sentir su mejilla arder.

–Perra, solo porque me gustas, no creas que puedes salir sin pagar el precio – Hisagi sostuvo su rostro en su mano.

Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de esos orbes azules, ella lo agarró por los hombros y hundió sus uñas, Hisagi silbó y la empujó hacia la pared.

–Maldita sea, ¿por qué no te rindes y eres mío? – Siseó el chico – Soy mucho mejor que ese otro tipo.

La espalda de Mugi se deslizó por la pared, su nariz comenzó a sangrar, se mordió el labio inferior para evitar que un sollozo escapara de su boca.

–Caray, te trataría muy bien, simplemente no me dejas – Hisagi trató de alcanzarla para tocarla, pero Mugi le dio una palmada.

–No me toques, le contaré a mi padre que estoy harta de ti, ¡me das asco! – La voz de Mugi se quebró mientras gritaba furiosamente.

–¡Maldita sea! – El chico de cabello negro levantó su mano para darle la espalda, pero antes de que pudiera, golpeó el piso al lado de Mugi.

–¿Qué demonios? – Hisagi intentó levantarse, pero fue violentamente derribado al suelo – A la mierda, ¡Fuera! – Hisagi empujó al "brabucón" fuera de él.

–¡Ritsu! – Mugi se levantó del piso.

Ritsu parecía desequilibrado pero trató de mantenerse de pie apoyándose contra la pared.

–¡Mierda, si vas a golpear a alguien, es mejor que sea yo! – Resopló Ritsu y pasó una mano por su cabello desordenado, sus palabras salieron ligeramente arrastradas. Por otro lado, Mugi vio su oportunidad y corrió a buscar ayuda.

Hisagi fulminó con la mirada al joven Tainaka – ¿Por qué no pudiste quedarte fuera de eso, idiota…

Ritsu ya no permitiría que el chico hablara, pensó que ya había dicho lo suficiente, así que lo calló con un puñetazo en su boca. El niño golpeó el piso con fuerza y escupió algo de sangre, hizo un intento de levantarse, pero fue rápidamente derribado cuando Ritsu comenzó a golpearlo.

–¡Joder! – Dijo el chico arrastrando las palabras, derramando sangre de su boca.

Ritsu no habló en absoluto, solo se quitó la máscara dorada y luego se quitó el chaleco dorado. Mientras tanto Hisagi hizo lo mismo en el suelo. Ritsu se arremangó la camisa y levantó sus brazos, lista para la defenderse, como también para atacar, por otro lado Mugi corrió aterrorizada, buscando frenéticamente a su padre o guardias. La música seguía sonando, la rubia se preguntó dónde estaban los guardias o su padre pues seguía buscándolos entre la multitud.

–¡Padre!"

Mugi miró a su alrededor, todavía podía saborear la sangre en su boca, su mejilla ahora se estaba volviendo de un tono rojizo violáceo.

–¿Dónde están? – La rubia se movió a través del mar de asistentes a la fiesta, sintió que estaba varada.

–¡Si!

Se escucharon voces de invitados saltando al ritmo de la música y otros estaban bailando por todo el lugar. Mugi simplemente no dejaba de preguntarse si Hisagi había derribado a Ritsu, ¿Qué pasa si Ritsu estaba tirado en el suelo, inconsciente y derrotado?

–¡Kotobuki-san!

–' _¡Esta voz!_ ' – Mugi se giró y vio a Satoshi saludando junto con Sumire. El par de adolescentes se quedaron estupefactos cuando vieron la cara de Mugi.

–¿Onee-sama? – Sumire empujó a través de la multitud.

–Sumire! – Mugi abrazó a su hermana con fuerza, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas sonrosadas, Satoshi corrió a través de la multitud hacia ellos también.

–Kotobuki-san, ¿qué pasó? – Preguntó Satoshi al ver la cara de la rubia, la nariz ensangrentada y la mejilla hinchada. Sumire sostuvo la cara de su hermana en sus manos. Mugi hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Hisagi

Satoshi sintió que su temperamento subía por el techo, el juró que iba a poner a ese niño de rodillas.

–¡Ese bastardo! – La cara de Satoshi estaba roja de la ira que sentía –¿¡Donde está el!?

Sumire parecía sorprendido – ¿K-Kuroi-kun te hizo esto?

Mugi asintió – Ritsu lo derribó, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo ella se sostendrá

La expresión de Sumire cambió – ¿Ella? ¿Quieres decir?"

Mugi y Satoshi se miraron.

–Sumire, no puedes decirle a papá, pero... Ritsu es una niña

–¡¿QUÉ?!", Sumire se sorprendió ante la noticia, luego lentamente miró a Satoshi.

–¡Soy un chico! – Dijo Satoshi, con la cara roja de vergüenza.

Mugi resopló – Es demasiado para explicar en este momento, pero por favor, mantén esto entre tú y yo

la otra rubia asintió, todavía estaba confundida – Entonces, ¿es una niña? – Preguntó Sumire tratando de entender.

–Sí, ella es mi hermana – respondió Satoshi.

–¿Dónde está papá? – preguntó Mugi mirando a la otra chica

Sumire señaló al bar – Él todavía está allí con los muchachos... Quiero decir, ¿cómo Ritsu pudo levantarse? Pensé que ella se encontraba demasiado borracha para estar sola

Los ojos de Mugi se abrieron – ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

Satoshi intervino – Busquemos a su padre, y luego nosotros cuatro, incluido Ritsu, podemos sentarnos y hablar de todo esto después

–Bien – Sumire agarró la mano de su hermana y tomó a Satoshi por el brazo, caminaron a través de la multitud y llegaron al otro lado del salón hasta la barra.

–¡Padre! – Gritó Sumire.

El grupo de hombres, incluido el Sr. Kotobuki, giraron hacia la dueña de la voz… Sus sonrisas se borraron de sus caras cuando sus ojos se posaron en la cara de Mugi.

–¡Tsumugi! – Los hombres se levantaron de sus sillas, el cantinero incluso dejó de preparar bebidas y saltó sobre el mostrador.

El Sr. Kotobuki parecía enojado como el infierno, su cara estaba tan roja por la ira dentro de él…

–¿Quién le hizo esto a tu hermoso rostro? – Gruñó mientras caminaba hacia sus dos hijas y el adolescente Tainaka.

Mugi sollozó un poco cuando su padre la agarró por la cara y la acarició.

–Tsumugi, ¿Quién demonios te hizo esto?

–Dinos, quien sea que lo haya hecho no vivirá para contarlo – dijo un hombre con acento inglés dejando a un lado el cigarro.

El camarero sospechaba.

–Ese chico, ¿fue él?

Sumire sabía a quién se referían y negó con la cabeza – No, Ritsu salvó a mi hermana –dijo la joven rubia.

Todos los hombres se miraron.

–Padre, Ritsu está luchando contra Kuroi-san – Mugi contuvo el aliento.

Takeshi Kotobuki conocía muy bien ese nombre, miró a los ojos de su hija, tan azules como los suyos.

– ¿Kuroi? ¿Cómo, el chico de Kenta?

–¿El muchacho de Kenta?"

–¡¿Qué?! Ese chico no lastimaría a una mosca

–¡Bien, pues él me lastimó – Mugi calló a todos los hombres de manera furiosa – ¡me golpeó cuando no le permití besarme!

–¡QUÉ! – Takeshi Kotobuki gritó enojado.

* * *

En el pasillo… Ritsu y el abusador luchaban violentamente. La castaña le dio a Hisagi un gancho derecho en la cara, el chico se tambaleó hacia atrás y lanzó algunos golpes. Ritsu recibió en la mandíbula un golpe y otro en las costillas, haciéndola caer al suelo, el alcohol hacía girar su cabeza como loca, pero logró levantarse nuevamente.

–¡Urgh! ¿Por qué no puedes quedarte abajo? – Hisagi jadeó por lo exhausto que estaba.

El alcohol había adormecido al cuerpo de la joven Tainaka, no sentía mucho dolor, simplemente volvió a ponerse de pie y levantó las manos para continuar la lucha. Ritsu estaba desordenada, ensangrentada y maltratada, pero el otro chico no estaba mejor que ella. Hisagi dio un paso adelante y lanzó una pata hacia la castaña, Ritsu lo atrapó y tiró del niño hacia adelante, el otro chico no esperaba esto, no creía que el niño frente a él la atrapara, pero lo hizo,

–¡Ugh! – Ritsu golpeó al chico desprevenido lo suficientemente fuerte como para noquearlo a ambos.

Ritsu perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas, Hisagi por otro lado, ahora estaba fuera de combate. La baterista borracha, maltratada y sangrienta estaba recostada en el suelo, mirando hacia el techo blanco, completamente mareada, exhausta y aturdida. El pecho de Ritsu subía y bajaba mientras respiraba, estaba cansada y con sueño. La música seguía sonando. La baterista colocó su brazo en su rostro, cubriéndose un poco los ojos, seguía tirada en el suelo, en silencio, escuchando la música.

– _¿En qué me he metido?_

–¡Ritsu!

–¡Nii-chan!

–¡Muchacho!

Se escucharon voces y pasos de pie corriendo por el pasillo, Ritsu intentó mover su cuerpo, pero falló porque estaba demasiado cansada y golpeada. Pero, una belleza rubia entró en su campo de visión…

–Ritsu, ¿estás bien? – Mugi dejó escapar las lágrimas de sus ojos, y unas lágrimas de miedo hicieron contacto con la cara del baterista.

–Realmente noqueó al muchacho.

Satoshi se sentó junto a su hermana, pero no dijo nada… mientras tanto Sumire suspiro de alivio. Takeshi todavía estaba bastante enojado, pero se calmó cuando vio al agresor de su hija tirado en el suelo golpeado y frío.

–Tengo reconocerlo Takeshi, una docena de Shots y logró derribar la escoria al suelo

–Saca al niño de Kenta de aquí, mañana Kenta y yo tendremos una pequeña charla, Swaviz me llevó a Tainaka a una habitación".

–Bien Takeshi

–Lo llevaré – dijo Satoshi mientras tenía los brazos de Ritsu colgados alrededor de su cuello para sostener al baterista.

Takeshi agitó su mano – No, No, él…

–Padre, cuidaremos de Ritsu –dijo Mugi.

Sumire asintió – Nos encargaremos de Tainaka-san

El hombre de cabello rubio, cedió y asintió.

–Muy bien, asegúrate de que lo atienda, está bastante herido…

Mugi le sonrió cálidamente a su padre – Por supuesto

Los tres adolescentes pusieron a Ritsu de pie y la llevaron a la habitación de la rubia...

Una vez fuera de la vista, el señor Kotobuki suspiró, – Ese es un chico rudo

Swaviz se echó a reír ligeramente y puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo rubio.

– Impresionante muchacho, Takeshi… Tu hija está en buenas manos cuando no estés a su alrededor

Takeshi suspiró una vez más – Tsumugi siempre estará más seguro conmigo, necesito aprender más sobre este chico para confiar completamente en él, pero se ganó mi respeto

–Sí, beberé por eso – dijo un hombre de cabello castaño.

–Creo que también beberé por eso – hablaron más hombres.

* * *

Mugi estaba asombrada cuando vio el estado en que se encontraba la baterista, por otro lado la batería estaba murmurando sobre querer un vaso con agua. La heredera rubia sintió que su corazón se llenaba de más amor por la baterista, ya que la castaña incluso borracha aún luchaba por ella.

–¿Agua? – Murmuró Ritsu de una extraña manera infantil.

–Ella va sentir un gran dolor mañana – dijo Sumire con simpatía.

Satoshi tarareó – sin duda

Mugi sonrió y llevó un vaso de agua a los labios de la baterista, la castaña lo bebió lentamente.

Sumire miró a su alrededor – Entonces... sobre todo esto, quiero saberlo

Mugi bajó el vaso con agua y le prestó toda su atención a su hermana.

–Mu Mu – Ritsu se movió en la cama.

Sumire y Satoshi se divirtieron con las acciones del baterista.

–Cálmate, duerme – susurró la rubia acariciando el cabello de la castaña –Hisagi ya me había estado molestando desde hace bastante tiempo, Sumire

Sumire tarareó, sus cejas frunciéndose – ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

–No quería estresar a mi padre – dijo Mugi

Satoshi no se involucró en la conversación, simplemente recostó su espalda contra la pared en silencio.

–Me topé con Hisagi ayer, quería que me quedara con él, pero luego vi a Ritsu y Satoshi, así que los llamé y corrí hacia ellos. Pensé que si estaba cerca de Ritsu y Satoshi, él se iría, pero no lo hizo, vino y trató de hablar conmigo, pensó que Ritsu era un chico

La rubia escuchó atentamente a su hermana.

–Se fue después de darse cuenta de que no iba a ir a ningún lado con él, así que le conté todo a Ritsu y Satoshi. Ambos acordaron venir hoy para ver cómo estaba, y bueno, me alegro de que vinieran

–Entonces, Ritsu es una niña – dijo Sumire lentamente

Mugi asintió con la cabeza.

–¿Entonces él? – pero la rubia menor no terminó su pregunta porque su hermana rápidamente la interrumpió

–Es un niño, no te preocupes por eso, Sumi – Mugi se rió entre dientes.

Sumire se echó a reír en silencio y luego se volvió para ver la reacción del niño, Satoshi tenía sus brazos sobre su pecho, estaba ligeramente rojo.

Mugi miró a Ritsu – Estará dormida un buen rato, creo que deberíamos dejarla aquí

Satoshi se levantó de la pared y bostezó – Rayos ¿qué le voy a decir a mamá? Ella se pondrá como loca si ve a Ritsu ahora

–Entonces debería quedarse aquí, al menos hasta que pueda encontrar una excusa – dijo Sumire.

–Si

* * *

–¡Ugh! – Los ojos color ámbar se humedecieron cuando los rayos del sol los golpearon – ¡Jesucristo! – Murmuró la niña y sostuvo su cabeza – Joder – ella gimió más cuando sintió los estallidos de dolor sobre su cuerpo.

La baterista decidió quedarse quieto, no le dolía tanto como cuando se movía.

– _'¿Dónde estoy?' 'Oh Dios, me duele la cabeza'_

–Despertaste, ¿cómo estás? – Preguntó una mujer familiar con ojos verdes mientras entraba con una bandeja con un vaso con agua y una botella de píldoras.

–Todo mi cuerpo se siente como una mierda – declaró Ritsu sin rodeos.

La criada se rió entre dientes.

Ritsu se levantó sobre sus codos – Dios, mi boca sabe horrible y soy un completo desastre, ¿qué demonios pasó?

–Toma esto y saca esa ropa – dijo la sirvienta – preparé la ducha y el baño para ti

Ritsu asintió e hizo lo que le dijeron. Rápidamente se bebió las pastillas y comenzó a quitarse la ropa manchada de sangre.

–Mugi-sama estará en breve, hay un enjuague bucal y un cepillo de dientes extra y pasta de dientes colocada encima de unas toallas para ti junto a la puerta del baño

Ritsu asintió con la cabeza, la criada salió de la habitación, Ritsu se quitó por completo la ropa y fue al baño. Lo primero que hizo ella fue cepillarse los dientes... posteriormente utilizo todo el enjuague bucal con la intención de quitarse el sabor a alcohol.

–Mucho mejor – murmuró Ritsu para sí misma.

La baterista se preguntó qué demonios había pasado anoche, no podía recordarlo, tenía bastantes moretones, rasguños y cortes desagradables. Ella se dirigió a la regadera primero antes de meterse en la bañera, cuando el agua entró en contacto con su piel le hizo silbar de dolor, gruñó e hizo una mueca…

– Mugi – el nombre se deslizó por sus labios, la baterista quería recordar lo que había sucedido anoche, pero por más que intentaba recordar, su mente estaba en blanco – ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada? – Se dijo así misma mientras extendía las manos y tocaba la pared de la ducha frente a ella, miraba el agua que bajaba por el desagüe – ¡Joder!

–¿Ritsu?

la castaña reconoció la voz y se puso de pie firmemente – ¿Qué sucede Mugi?

–¿Te importa si me uno a ti? – La rubia parecía insegura.

La chica de ojos color ámbar se pasó la mano por el cabello rebelde y húmedo – sí, claro…

La baterista escuchó los pies de la rubia caminando sobre el piso de baldosas del baño, luego escuchó un sonido inconfundible, de una toalla cayendo al piso.

El corazón de Ritsu se aceleró _¿Ella está desnuda?_

–puedo… lavarte la espalda? – Habló la rubia, justo afuera de la ducha.

Ritsu sintió que respiraba más rápido y pesadamente, todo su cuerpo calentándose.

–U-Uh, si quieres – respondió Ritsu en voz baja.

La rubia sintió que su propio ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba, iba a ver el cuerpo de la baterista más de cerca e íntimamente. Mugi abrió la puerta de la ducha, se encontró con la espalda de Ritsu, hizo una mueca al ver los moretones en la espalda del baterista.

–Ritsu – Mugi habló suavemente, en tono de disculpa

Ritsu no se dio la vuelta, se quedó quieta – es una mierda mi espalda ¿no es así?

Mugi puso su mano sobre su corazón, se sintió mal – ¿Te duele?

Ritsu intentó no sonar grosera con Mugi, ya que ella iba a decir ' _No Sherlock'_ pero se contuvo y solo asintió.

–Lo siento mucho, Ricchan – sorbió Mugi, tratando de contener el llanto.

Ritsu se dio cuenta de que la rubia estaba a punto de llorar por la forma en que hablaba, ella se dio la vuelta, pero un sonrojo apareció rápidamente en sus mejillas…

 _'Wow'_ la baterista estaba asombrada, tenía a la vista el cuerpo de la heredera Kotuboki. Las curvas de la rubia, el estómago tonificado, la piel blanca pálida sin manchas, los senos más que un puñado. Ritsu no sabía qué hacer, se sentía rara, estaba desnuda, Mugi estaba desnuda, es como si quisiera abrazarla pero, eso sería extraño.

–No llores Mugi, sanará – dijo la baterista, frotando la parte posterior de su cabeza, por otro lado, Mugi se dio la vuelta y se frotó los ojos.

Ritsu observó el cuerpo perfecto de la pianista, la baterista se lamió los labios sensualmente – _Esto no es normal, se supone que no debo mirar a Mugi de esta manera_ …

Los ojos ambarinos escanearon el cuerpo de la heredera rubia, la castaña no pudo evitar caminar hacia adelante y abrazar a la chica por detrás. Mugi saltó un poco ante el contacto, ella inconscientemente gimió. Ritsu deslizó sus brazos alrededor de Mugi, sus manos descansaban sobre el estómago de la rubia. Mugi dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, ella tembló ligeramente contra la baterista.

–¿R-Ritsu? – Mugi maulló de una manera tan extraña.

Ritsu se presionó más fuerte contra la rubia – Mugi – Ritsu habló en un tono ronco, el aliento temblando contra la oreja de Mugi.

Ritsu sintió esta extraña lujuria sobre el cuerpo de su compañero de banda, quería a la Rubia. La baterista no sabía por qué la sensación era tan fuerte, no solo quería el cuerpo de la rubia, sino que quería a la rubia por completo, cuerpo y amor. Mugi podía sentir el corazón de la baterista latiendo contra su espalda, recordó que ayer, cuando habían estado bailando, Ritsu le preguntó si podía besarla... La rubia pronto se dio cuenta de que, tal vez, la baterista correspondía a sus sentimientos, y en la mesa, Ritsu estuvo cerca de tocar su área más íntima. La pianista se dio la vuelta en los brazos de la baterista, estaban cara a cara, ahora nadie interrumpía, anoche Hisagi les había interrumpido de compartir un beso, y ahora, hoy, nadie los detendría ni se interpondría entre ellos. La rubia se quedó perdida en esos ojos color dorado, miraba Ritsu con ojos de amor, confianza y mucho más.

–Bésame idiota, he esperado desde anoche – Mugi se lamió los labios sugerentemente.

–¿anoche? – la baterista tenía preguntas escritas en todo su rostro.

Mugi puso los ojos en blanco – ¡Oh, Dios!, esperar que tomes la iniciativa es como decirle a un niño que conduzca un automóvil

Mugi se inclinó hacia adelante, listo para reclamar los labios de la baterista, pero la castaña se echó hacia atrás.

–H-Heeey, podría suceder – dijo Ritsu, tratando deliberadamente de molestar a la rubia.

–¡Ritsu, bésame! – La rubia gritó con algo de exigencia.

–Oye, empezaste a herir mis sentimientos primero – dijo Ritsu, moviendo su rostro hacia un lado, para dificultar que los labios de la rubia reclamen los suyos.

–¡Ritsu! – Mugi hizo un puchero, su pecho ahora contra los pechos de la baterista.

Ritsu se sintió excitada por su cercanía, pero ella bajó para tratar de no asustar a la rubia.

–Atrapa estos labios si puedes – Ritsu tenía una sonrisa descarada.

–¡Uf! ¡Idiota!

Ahora Mugi entendía por qué Mio siempre había llamado a Ritsu idiota tantas veces, Mugi vio de cerca el lado más molesto de la baterista, pero incluso con eso, no le importó, su corazón seguía latiendo por la castaña… ella se sintió feliz.

De ahora en adelante, ella y la baterista caminarían juntos por el mismo camino, quienes habrían pensado que su problema con ese chico obsesivo Hisagi y el baile de disfraces los acercaría tanto a ella como a la castaña, y no solo a ella, Sumire y Satoshi parecía haberlo hecho bastante bien también.

Ahora, ¿cómo explicarían Mugi y Ritsu su nueva relación con sus compañeros de banda / amigos cercanos? Solo dios sabe, todo lo que Mugi sabía era que iba a dejar que Ritsu tomara la iniciativa (no es una elección acertada).

* * *

 **bueno espero que hayan disfrutado la "pequeña" traduccion! bueno espero sus Reviews... Y de nuevo gracias a GoldenWolf X, y a todas esas personas que siguieron esta historia.**


End file.
